Love is Just That Way
by Silent Sage
Summary: Mimi, a world famous fashion designer comes back to Japan after leaving it for several years for reasons only known to herself. On the way she meets a coldhearted playboy billionaire. How will these two change each others opinions on life?
1. The Beginning

Love is Just that Way

**Disclaimer**: This is for all my future chapters. I. Do. Not. Own. Digimon. Never. Will. I'd actually have to have somewhat decent artistic talent to be able to actually think it up. XD

Chapter One: The Beginning 

To many people, a blonde in Japan was unusual, yet not unappreciated. This good looking blonde man smoothly walked into a small café. His luminous sea blue eyes discreetly searching for someone amongst the crowd of busy people. It didn't help the fact that many of the waitresses were swooning as his gaze coolly swept past them. Ignoring them as they blatantly flaunted past him, showing off their cleavages or legs, or even both.

Matt mentally rolled his eyes behind his dark tinted glasses before spotting the two he people he was looking for. His best friend Tai and his beautiful fiancée were sitting in a secluded corner of the café, trying to discreetly catch his attention with hand gestures.

"Hey Tai," Matt raised a hand slightly in greeting at his friend who grinned brightly from where he was sitting. He looked over at Sora and gave her one of his rare, heart-throb smiles. He felt a raise of masculine pride when she blushed, shyly smiling back at him with a gentle, kind smile. It was very different from what he was used to which were lusty, playful smiles.

Seeing Sora blush at his friend's blatant flirting with her, Tai playfully punch Matt. "Sorry Matt, we're buddies and all but she's already taken."

Tai said this with his usual enthusiasm as he did everything, but the way his brown eyes narrowed slightly was a warning to Matt who unperturbedly backed off.

The blonde shrugged before sitting down at the opposite end of the table. "Anyway, I'm sorry for being late. I had to finish some meeting about a corporate takeover before I left the office." Waving his right had absently, he easily changed subject, "So, what's up?"

Tai grinned even more brightly, placing his elbows on the tabletop, placing his head on his hands. "Well Matt, you know me and Sora are going to get married soon, so…" he paused for dramatic effect before continuing, pulling Matt in a friendly, buddy hug, "I want you to be my best man!"

There was a suspending, mind numbing silence that surrounded the three people. Matt froze before hesitantly speaking. "Me? Your best man?" He blinked once more, obvious shock in them. If only his accountants could see him now. Most of the time, with whatever they said, he would usually reply back with a sarcastic or cool look. Never of shock at how well or, rarely, horribly he was doing.

Shock quickly faded away as he saw the beginning of disappointment developing on the couple's face. Realizing what they thought his answer was, he quickly grabbed both Tai and Sora's hand, a small smile on his face, "I would love to be your best man."

Two pair of eyes blinked at him simultaneously before Sora broke the silence, shrieking in happiness as she nearly jumped over the table to hug him. Tai's hand quickly gripped his, joyfully shaking.

"Thanks man, I really appreciate this. I know you're busy since you're working on your Hong Kong branch of your company," Tai said, finally letting go of Matt's hand after a somewhat annoyed look was sent his way. Sora had finally come back to sit next to him after the excitement wore off.

Matt shrugged nonchalantly, the small smile still on his face. "Don't worry, I don't mind. Besides, I need a break." He absently twirled a pair of chopsticks between his fingers, "The new batch of singers my representatives found weren't that great, so I don't have too much paperwork to look over and shit like that."

Tai nodded his head, looking up when he saw a large glass of soda set in place of him and a small cup of tea placed in front of Sora.

"Would you like anything?" A sultry voice made Matt look up, a slender eyebrow raised slightly as a front row view of a nice rack was presented to him as the waitress bowed down to "hear" his order better.

Matt mentally sighed. He could already see what was going inside her head. Most likely, she was mentally stripping him down to his boxers. Actually, from the sight of drool at the sight of her incredibly red painted lips, his boxers were most likely long gone by now.

"No, thank you miss," Matt said politely, turning his head away from the young waitress and back to Sora whose phone had just rung. Discourage obvious on her face, the waitress turned away, already seeing someone who might be willing to give her a good time.

Thankful for the distraction, she got up and politely excused herself. "I'll be back in a few minutes." Silently, she mouthed, 'Good luck' at Matt and Tai, mostly Matt, as she walked toward the bathroom. The buxom waitress was the not only one who were looking at their table.

Waiting until she was out of earshot, Matt chuckled before slumping down in his seat.

"Man, I **never** pictured you would settle down. Heh, everyone in high school thought you would stay single with that fickle mind of yours."

"I knoooow," Tai bashfully rubbed the back of his incredibly spiky mane of almond colored hair. "But when I met Sora, I just felt..."

A small nostalgic smile crept upon his tan face, his eyes softening as he imagined the day he first met her. He had accidentally kicked soccer ball her way. It landed on her face. After the beating and the yelling, and several very creative uses for the word 'jerk', somehow, they had managed to pull of their unique relationship, making it last even after they graduated high school and Tai was drafted into the major soccer league.

"She was the one. It's corny, but she's just…really different from any of the other girls I've dated. She actually takes me seriously like a normal man. Not just some goofy, loaded athlete who's going to set her for life," Tai stated, his face actually serious for once.

"Cut the mushy stuff Taichi," Matt replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes at the lame explanation. He had heard it over a million times from different women. It was always the same story for the women. It was love at first sight. Who ever believed in that was a fool in Matt's eyes.

Yet…in the back of Matt's mind, he knew, knew absolutely knew that even though he had had bad luck in love, it would be different for Tai and Sora.

"Don't call me that! You know I don't like that name," Tai huffed in annoyance before thinking up a witty comeback. "Well, from what I heard from Koushiro, you just dumped the sexiest daughter of the CEO of the largest car company here in Japan."

He tapped his index finger on the plastic chrome table for a moment, a thoughtful expression on his face as his tongue stuck out of his mouth. It was his patented 'thoughtful expression. "Wasn't her name Mitsune Matsuragi."

"Yeah, I dumped that clingy brat, so what? She wasn't worth the time. She's good in bed, but other then that, she's just some spoiled brat of a loaded old man." Matt folded his arms stubbornly, turning his head away.

"Don't tell me," Tai raised his left hand, his right hand on his forehead. He was trying to imitate the fortune teller he had seen on T.V late last night when he and Sora were waiting for take-out. "I'm thinking…you're making a move on someone so you just dumped her?"

"Yup." Matt replied quickly and bluntly.

"You're the most wanted bachelor in the country. Heck, you're probably top ten in the most handsome dudes in the world. Almost all the girls that see you think of you as the dude in their wet, late night fantasies," Tai shrugged off the glare that he received with that comment. "Why can't you just choose one to fall in love with and get married?"

"Yeah, right," Matt said sarcastically. "I'll just fall in love with some chick and we'll be married happily oh…after the first two years, and by then, we'll probably have a child. Then, she'll probably want a divorce and file for child support and slowly, but surely take away most of my fortune."

"Hell no!" Matt nearly slammed his hand on the table if Tai hadn't intervened, stopping the fist with a large wad of napkins. Ignoring the napkins, Matt continued, "I don't believe in love, and I definitely don't want to settle down with some woman who only wants for me is my wealth, power and looks," he scoffed. "Almost all these women who come up to me and ask me out or flirt with me are gold diggers. The only use for them is something to warm my bed with."

"Not all women are like that," Tai said softly. His eyes looked critically at the blonde billionaire, "You just don't want to get hurt again."

"…whatever…"

-----------------------------------------

Elsewhere a whole ocean away in a different continent, a young woman was currently frantically running around her office building. Here she was in the land of the free, the city where you could get sushi at four in the morning and dirty water hot dogs on every street corner, and a major tourist trap where every step led to some historic event. That or you got mugged. Either way, at the moment, Mimi was seriously wishing she hadn't moved to New York at all.

"Kate! Would you please give me those sketches?" Mimi hollered as she recklessly rushed around her office building, several dozen pieces of paper in her arms, a cell phone cradled on her shoulder, and a pen in her mouth.

"Here you go boss," Kate, a women also in her early-twenties, said as she handed Mimi some papers. She sweat dropped at the huge mess her boss had created, absently twirling a loose strand of cerulean hair between her fingers, "What are you exactly doing?

"I'm trying to find my other sketches for that wedding for the Smiths." Mimi placed the large pile of papers on a desk nearby, nearly diving in another stack. Grabbing any piece of paper, her chocolate brown eyes scrutinized the design before crumbling it up and flinging it out the open window. "This is what I get for having a world famous boutique! MESSSES, HUGE MESSES!"

Kate sweat dropped as Mimi threw the papers around, making the mess even worse. She sighed, flipping her long, waist length cerulean hair behind her back as she rolled up her sleeves, following her boss' wonderful example of work etiquette.

A lady at the age of twenty-four Mimi Tachikawa was extremely successful. She managed a fashion corporation that was already global. They were already famous for their beautiful and up-to-date style in America. Businesses in other places like Europe and Asia were soon starting to roll in a large amount of money too. Her line of clothing that was called "Serenity" was already starting to compete with the big leagues like Gucci and Tommy.

Mimi also had a partner named Katherine but she called her Kate for short. When she moved to New York five years ago, she came across the nearly broke girl at Central Park. She was desperately looking for any sort of job that would allow her to make use of accounting and business skills. At the same time, Mimi was desperately looking for a trustworthy assistance. So, being that desperate, she gave Kate the job and they became fast friends.

After getting to know each other and working together for nearly a year, they both moved into a decent sized apartment near "Serenity's" headquarters to save on money. Money had not made them impractical enough to waste precious money on huge penthouses. At least, not yet anyway.

Mimi's job was to design fashion breaking designs that would change the world of fashion as we know it. _Sometimes,_ if she was bored and had some new creation that she wanted to show off, she held a large fashion show. Most of the time, they were always a big hit, especially with many of the celebrities.

Kate, being the number crunching mogul behind all the glitz and glamour that Mimi did, handled the negotiation with the clients and managed her schedule. These two were known as the best of the best duo in New York when it came to their designs and business sense. Most of their clients were always A-list or someone special and known by the society in New York. Still, with all the fame and money, Kate still called Mimi 'boss' even though they were equal partners. Money had not made her forget who had first saved her from the streets.

"Hey boss," Kate stopped Mimi from making the mess even messier, if that was possible by placing the elusive design in front of the women, "How about you checking the answering machine while I clean up?"

"Thank god!" Mimi lunged at Kate, grabbing the paper from her outstretched hand. Happily scanning the paper, she wandered off toward her office where the answering machine was.

Kate walked around the huge office place, picking up sketches, invitations to partners and other various things. After a few minutes, sitting in front of her was a large stack of papers, waiting for her to sort through them.

'_Yay_,' Kate thought blandly as she sat herself on the ground, looking at each letter with utter boredom.

Mimi placed the final sketch of the soon to be Mrs. Smith's wedding dress on her desk. Late that day, she would make sure to hand it down to her workers to make to start it off for her. From time to time, depending on the customer or job, Mimi would personally do the job herself.

Glancing sideways at the answering machine, she saw the red button blink brightly, signaling that she had a few messages waiting for her. Most of the calls they received were from new clients who wanted to talk to them. Some were from stars who were hoping to get a rush, custom made dress for a grand party in a few days, and lastly, a message from Mimi's best friend Sora.

She had received a call from Sora a week ago about a lunch date for later. Sora, a model was to be flying out to New York soon, and had hoped to see Mimi. Mimi, being her scatter-brained self had completely forgotten all about it.

"Hey boss," Kate poked leaned toward the door, still on the ground, her long braid that was resting on the floor making a good imitation of a snake. She held up a crumbled looking sticky note, "You have a sticky note right here from last week. It says, '_Remember to call Sora after work_.'

"**Now** you tell me!" Mimi cried out in frustration before grabbing the yellow sticky note and looking at the phone number. Running toward her desk, she grabbed the phone and dialed the number frantically.

The phone rang, signaling Mimi had a good connection. She bit her bottom lip by the third ring. Maybe…maybe calling her was a bad idea… Before she could hang up, she heard Sora's voice from the other side of the line.

Sora: Hello, this is Sora speaking! Who might this be?

Mimi: Sora, it's me Mimi! Sorry about not calling you back. I got a _little_…side-tracked.

Sora: Mimi it's great to hear from you again! It's been ages since we last talked!

Mimi: Me too, the next time you visit New York, we can go to a good spa I know _and_ lunch to catch up. Anyway, what was last week's phone call for? Nothing bad happened, right?

Sora: Oh that, don't worry, its good news! Remember Tai, my boyfriend from high school? Well, when he and I separated to go to college, we accidentally went to the same college and got back together. Well, we went out for a few years and…just the other day…he proposed!

Sora received no reply in return. Looking at her cell phone, she shook it before placing it back on her ear, "You still there?"

Mimi: You're getting MARRIED!

She couldn't help but shout really loudly, surprise clearly in her voice. The people about five blocks away even heard her. Kate looked up from her paper sorting and shrugged before looking back down at the papers.

Sora: Yes!

Mimi: That's great really, I'm so happy for you.

Sora: Mimi, you know that we've known each other since we were small and we treat each other like sisters. Am I right?

Mimi: Yeah…

Sora: Could you be my maid of honor and come back here in Japan.

Mimi was taken surprised by the sudden request. She sat down at her desk, unsure what to say. She wasn't ready yet to go back to Japan after what happen there. She was starting to move on right now thanks to all the preoccupying work, but going back to Japan brought back a painful past which she didn't want to go back, not just yet.

Sora: Mimi I understand if you can't, I know you're busy with your job. I completely understand. I'm just asking if you can.

Mimi: Thanks Sora...Umm…I'll call you when I decide if I'm ready or not to come home. Just give me a little time yet. When will the wedding start?

Sora: In three months.

Mimi: I'll give you a call within this week. I hope you understand.

Sora: Don't worry, I understand. I hope you call me back soon! Bye!

Mimi: Of course I'll call back. Bye.

Gently placing the phone back down, Mimi fell down onto her large, lazy boy chair. She would've gone for the professional leather chair, but Kate, being Kate, had forced her to get the lazy boy, reclining chair. At the moment, she was grateful as she rested her head against the cool, comforting leather.

"Who was it Mimi?" Kate questioned as she came into the room, dusting her hands off of the imaginary dust she acquired from the paper sorting. Behind her were several stacks of neatly sorted papers.

"An old friend…she wanted me to become her maid of honor," Mimi said quietly, her eyes closed, a lukewarm water bottle placed against her forehead.

Kate plopped herself down on the desk, a large grin on her face, "You are so lucky! I wish I could go!"

Mimi lifted the water bottle from her forehead, opening her eyes and smiled slightly at her friend's enthusiasm, "Don't worry, if we're free in the next four months, then you might get to go."

Kate blinked cocking her head to the side, a suspicious look on her face. "You mean it?"

Mimi nodded as she pressed a computer button on her laptop, looking at her schedule. "Yes, just go check the rest of the schedules and I'll go apologize to our clients who I have to cancel. I'm sure everyone in the office can handle this place for a little while."

Kate squealed loudly before dutifully running off toward her calendar, checking out all the dates. She turned toward Mimi and gave the thumbs up. There wasn't anything _super_ important like the Oscars coming up, so they could go.

Mimi smiled in relief. It would've been hard to choose her best friend's wedding over something that could boost her company's image. Looking at the large stack of papers that Kate loudly placed on her desk, dreading the many phone numbers she would have to call.

After the few dozen calls of heartfelt apologies, Mimi sat back in her reclining chair. At the same time, she balanced a pen on her nose, staring at it intently as she dwelled in her thoughts. It was sitting on her nose for nearly half an hour by now. She kept thinking if she came back home to Japan, she might face _him_ again.

She couldn't go back, not yet. Her heart still throbbed from what happened all those years ago.

'_But…I really want to go. It's Sora's wedding after_ all.' Sighing, Mimi closed her eyes, the pen quietly falling down to her lap. '_I guess…I'll give Sora my answer tomorrow morning_…'

"Well, are you going to give her the answer? I've already told the staff members about our little '_business trip_," Kate stated, quietly walking into her friend's office. She settled herself on the chair opposite of Mimi's, watching her friend intently with amethyst colored eyes.

"I don't know…" Mimi trailed off, her eyes wandering toward her desk. Absently, she played with a loose piece of green string, slowly unraveling it with one hand.

"Well, after you get a good night's sleep, you may be able to figure out your decision, so scoot!" Kate said as she walked behind Mimi's chair, intent to put the large chair out toward the door.

"Alright! I'm going," Mimi leapt up from her chair and ran out the room, followed by Kate who was going to make sure she got sleep rather than wandering off to some corner in the building to mope some more.

'_Yeah…after I sleep...I'll give Sora my answer_.'

--------------------------------------------

Silent Sage: So? How'd you like it? Did you hate it, like it, or just think it was dumb. Review it and tell me what you thought of it. Flames are accepted also!


	2. Going Back

Love is Just That Way

Chapter Two: Going Back

'_CRASH!' _

_The sound of someone being thrown against a wall echoed throughout the deathly quiet room. A small pained whimper broke that seemingly impenetrable silence, not because of the physical pain, but the emotional one. _

"_I do everything for you, and how do you repay me? By trying to move away!" A low, baritone voice hollered, emerald eyes staring heatedly at the women he had thrown against the wall._

"_No…not at all Kagami!" Mimi whimpered in protest, trying to dodge Kagami's next assault, but he was faster as he grabbed her arm and threw her against the wall, holding both of her arms above her forehead, his muscular body pressing against hers. _

"_Don't you dare think about leaving against or I'll make sure you physically won't be able to go…" he growled his threat lowly, roughly freeing her from his death-like grip. He glanced back at her as she slid down to the ground, her head buried on her knees, her body trembling as she silently cried. _

"_Idiot bitch," he muttered as he walked out, slamming the door to her home as he went to his favorite place to get laid._

_It happened everyday, no matter how hard Mimi tried to get away from her abusive relationship with Kagami, but sadly, it just got worse. But for some reason she didn't want to give up on this relationship. _

"_Maybe, maybe I'll stay a little longer. It can't get worse, can it…?"_

_Softly, Mimi opened the door to her apartment after her eight hour shift at the Japanese restaurant a few blocks away. In her hand was a doggy bag full of food that was supposed to be their dinner tonight. Kagami might feel better after a full stomach…_

_Hopefully. _

_However, Mimi didn't get three steps in until she heard a loud groan of Kagami's name. _

_It was a woman. _

_As quietly as a mouse, Mimi crept toward the room that she shared with Kagami. The door was slightly ajar, allowing to see the occupants of the room. _

_Kagami was full naked, hovering over a similarly nude female. Their bodies both sweaty and their breathing uneven and shaking as clung to each other. _

'No…' _Mimi could feel her breathing become erratic. Fearing that they two might hear her, however likely, she quickly turned away, dropping the bag of food onto the kitchen on her way out. _

_Mimi ran out of her apartment, tears falling down her cheeks as she ran away from her home, her possessions, Kagami, and her finally, her life. She fell onto her hands and knees near a lamp post in the parking lot, her body heaving as she choked out sobs. _

_Finally, at long last, Mimi finally took of the rose colored glasses she wore to see the world as it really was, not all happy and pink, but dirty and dark. Shakily getting up, she took a shaky breath. She looked down at her hand, a small gold ring on her finger. The old, but carefully taken care of ring gleamed against her finger. Slowly, she pulled it off and threw it at Kagami's car, making a pretty little dent against the driver's door. _

_That day, Mimi was reborn._

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Mimi, if you don't get your lazy ass up off the bed, we'll be late for work!" Kate hollered through the door to Mimi for the umpteenth the past fifteen minutes.

Mimi was known for sleeping in late if she was tired enough. The rest of the time she slept like a normal person. A full ten hours. A _totally_ normal person.

Tapping her foot for a minute, Kate stared obstinately at the door, her patience quickly wearing thin. Without giving a second thought to what she was doing, Kate kicked the door open and barged into Mimi's room.

"Mimi…" Kate whispered, her angered attitude melting away to sorrow as she saw her boss.

Mimi was lying face up in bed, trails of old fallen tears on her cheeks and new ones starting to form now. The silver droplets hung onto her eyelashes, ready to break free with any sudden moment. Even though Mimi didn't know it, she was crying. The tears had already soaked her pillows.

"Kate…?" Mimi's soft, sleepy voice answered to Kate's call. Brown eyes blinked sleepily a hazed look on her face as she unsteadily got up. Carefully, she brought a hand to her eyes, feeling the cooled moisture.

"Oh…"

"What's wrong?" Kate asked softly, briskly walking toward Mimi's bed in two long strides. Settling herself down on the brunette's bed, Kate placed a gentle hand on Mimi's shoulder, her amethyst eyes clearly showing her concern towards her friend and boss. She sat at the end of Mimi's bed, trying her best to comfort her.

"I didn't realize that I was crying in my sleep. It's probably nothing," Mimi answered while hurriedly wiping her tears away. Moving a strand of hair away from her face, Mimi gently placed Kate's hand away from her shoulder, threw off the covers and walked toward the bathroom. One problem though.

Kate was in the way.

"Tell me what's wrong Mimi!" Kate asked, this time more forcibly, her hands on her hips, her feet planted on the ground as she blocked Mimi's path to the bathroom.

"Nothing's wrong with me. I probably worked to hard again, that all." Mimi replied softly, biting her inner cheek to stop the rush of tears from coming out. All she wanted to do was cry and tell Kate all her problems. She wouldn't.

No…Mimi couldn't. She would and could never involve Kate into her wretched past no matter how hard the girl tried to pry.

"I can see something isn't right so tell me what's wrong, and don't make even try to make up an excuse, 'cause it won't work on me." Kate said, more defiant then ever. She crossed her arms, stubbornly holding her ground.

Mimi tried to avoid Kate's intense gaze, but it was no use. Kate knew Mimi long enough to know whether or not she was lying.

"Alright, I'll tell you," Mimi sighed, collapsing back down on her bed. Absently twiddling on the lace of her night gown, she looked back down at Kate who had settled herself down on the floor near the edge of the bed. "Remember last night when Sora asked me to call her? Well, I called her back. Mimi smiled slightly, "She said that she's getting married."

"That's fabulous!" Kate grinned at the news, but she kept herself on track, "So what's wrong exactly?" Kate asked again, resting her head against the side of the bed. "You're happy for her, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm happy for her!" Mimi stated quickly, immediately straightening up. "I'm more than happy for her. She even asked me to be her maid of honor."

"Once again, what's the big deal then?"

"I didn't exactly…give her my answer yet…" Mimi trailed off, now looking down at her still soaked pink pillow.

"You did what!" Kate looked up at Mimi in disbelief, her mouth wide open in the shape of an 'O'. "But why?"

"You know if I accept her offer…I would have to…I would have to go back to Japan!" Mimi finished off, nearly in tears as she grabbed the dry pillow next to the wet one, burying her head in it. Her voice was muffled, "I can't go back yet; the memory from the past, it-it still hurts when I think about it."

"I get it now…" Kate said softly, pressing her forehead against the outside of Mimi's thigh. Even though she didn't know the full story of why Mimi had left Japan, she knew that the brunette would always hurriedly change the subject whenever Kate tried to bring it up. So…she never dug any further.

Mimi lifted her head from her pillow, sniffling softly. "I want to be there though. This is one of the most important events in one of my best friend's life. To be able to walk on the aisle and be married to man she loves," Mimi sighed dreamily, smoothing out the wrinkles she had created on her pillow.

"When we were in high school, a long time ago, I promised to her that I would be her maid of honor and make her gown on her wedding day when it comes." Mimi chuckled slightly, "I didn't really think she would remember."

"However," Mimi's smile faded slightly, "No matter how happy I am to go to my best friend's wedding, it would mean I would have to…see someone I really would not like to see."

"I can't say that I know what you're going though," Kate looked up, a reassuring grin on her face, "But I'm your friend too, don't forget that. It also means," she poked Mimi in the thigh, "I'll be there for you. So don't get yourself all stressed out like you usually do. That's what I'm here for you know."

"Thank you Kate," Mimi sighed happily, giggling as her friend poked her. "I appreciate it."

"Pft, I still don't get paid enough for it." Kate raised a slender eyebrow, a fox-like smile on her face, "I don't suppose I get paid for being your therapist?"

"NO!"

"Didn't think so," Kate sighed exasperatedly, but continued nonetheless, "Just forget your past and deal with the future. Your past helps you to keep from making the same mistakes in the future."

Mimi nodded. Kate was a rabid fan of Oprah and Dr. Phil, so at the moment, she was starting to have one of her little moments that most of the people in the office either enjoyed or tuned out.

"Mimi you can never leave your past but you can learn from them by being a strong and smart person. I know this is going to be hard but I know you can face it. You must move on toward the future with hope and faith." Kate continued on, definitely in one of her moods, "Honey, you're still young, with your beauty and brains no one man can ever reject you. They'll love you for sure." Kate gave Mimi a reassuring smile as she finally finished.

"You're right," Mimi nodded her head, grasping her hands in front of her, a thoughtful expression on her face. "It's just hard…really hard." She tilted her head to the side, "At the least, maybe I won't see him. Japan is small, but there are many people there. And…maybe I'll find someone there who can make me…happy."

"That's right girl!" Kate abruptly stood up, showing a peace sign in front of a mildly amused Mimi, "Show all those cute Japanese guys the new Mimi. The strong, mature Mimi, with plenty of beauty and brains!"

"Thanks you…you really are the best," Mimi said gratefully. "You should get a talk show."

"Hm…now that I think about it, I should. Can I give my two weeks notice now?" Kate said jokingly, winking at Mimi as she said that.

"Nope, you're staying and that's final. Who else is going to keep me sane?" Mimi said, a look in warning crossing her eyes as she glared lightly at Kate.

"Phooey," Kate stomped her foot, but smiled when she looked down at Mimi, "Now go on and tell Sora your answer, and tell her you're willing to help her wedding. You _did_ promise her after all?"

"Kate, are you sure you want to come?" Kate slid off of her bed, already grabbing her cell phone from the night stand, "You don't _have_ to come."

"Pft," Kate snorted, already out of the door, but she stuck her head back in. "I obviously want to go. Do you know how many cute Japanese guys there are? A whole island! I am not passing up a chance to have a fling with one," Kate waved her hand as she disappeared from the doorway, laughing at her own comment.

In her head, she was already cataloging what to put in four of her suitcases. Of course she would buy new clothing, but a girl needed to bring her necessities.

"Funny Kate, really funny," Mimi murmured as she dialed Sora's cell phone number. She paused before she pressed 'Talk.'

Leaning against the bed, she looked at the phone, "Well, Japan, here I come."

'_Bip_.'

"Hey, Sora!"


	3. Meeting of a Billionaire

**Love is Just That Way**

Chapter Three: Meeting of a Billionaire

"Wow! So this is Japan! It's so cool!" Just like a tourist, Kate '_oohed'_ and '_aahed'_ everything in the vicinity. Her amethyst eyes sparkled in delight at the overpriced airport items. "Huh? Are those rice balls! RICE BALLS! I haven't had any ever since you made some for the faculty party six months ago! Let's go get some!"

The cerulean haired girl nearly dragged the jet-lagged Mimi across the entire airport in a few quick strides. Surprisingly enough, the trip had not affected her in any way except for her appetite. Mimi, on the other hand, was not as fortunate as her buddy and already turning slightly green as she paid for the snack.

Mimi had made rice balls for Kate when they had just been starting out. One, it was cheap, two, it was nutritious, barely passing the minimum of healthy, and three, it was **cheap**.

Kate, an absolute American at heart, was absolutely fascinated by the oriental food and somewhat reluctant to actually eat it when she came face to face with it. However, after some pressuring from Mimi, an interesting combination of both with sweet talk, and bodily harm, Kate had tried her first authentic Japanese rice ball.

Since Mimi was the one who made it, Kate loved it. So, for the past few months, it was always rice balls. Rice balls sprinkled with a little cinnamon sugar for breakfast, rice balls stuffed with the cheapest bit of beef she could find for lunch, and grilled rice balls with thinly sliced fish from their neighbor, a fish monger. The dessert was sweet rice balls with lightly toasted sesame seeds on top. Mimi was very creative when it came to making rice balls with their limited income.

After the second month of eating nothing but rice balls, Mimi had all but quit eating the little balls of rice, making them with the slightest hint of green against her cheeks. Kate, having an iron stomach, just ate it happily; always giving a thumb up as she quickly finished her share and immediately started on Mimi's share while Mimi nibbled lightly against her first one.

Thankfully, Mimi didn't have to live on rice balls for long. Sometime during their third or fourth month, Mimi by some means managed to get the attention of a fashion editor, allowing her work to be seen on one of New York's best magazines: Eighteen.

Now, Mimi barely made them anymore, if at all. They lived in New York after all, one of the most famous places to get any kind of oriental food you wanted in less then a minute's phone call, and delivered in ten minutes or less or the food was half off. Yet, to the stubborn Kate, no rice ball was like Mimi's unless it came directly from Japan.

Ordering herself overpriced water, Mimi watched as her friend wore the young girl behind the chrome counter ragged trying to get all of the rice ball selection the little mini-mart provided, which was a lot. With about fifteen different flavors of rice balls in her arms, some that included pepperoni, Mimi slapped down the money for the food. When the two young women left the stand, Kate had around fifty US dollars worth of food in her arms.

"These rice balls are absolutely delicious! Are you sure you don't want one Mimi?" Kate extended an uneaten rice ball to Mimi. "Here, this is uh…" she checked out the label, "Jalapeño flavored."

Mimi blanched. '_Dear god no…'_

"No thanks Kate." Mimi gingerly moved the rice ball closer to Kate, "I already ate in the airplane. Airplane food. Yum." Mimi rubbed her stomach to show the cerulean haired girl. "Besides, all I want to do is rest."

Kate cocked her head at Mimi curiously before shrugging it off, continuing to munch on her little '_treasure'_ with as much gusto as before.

Mimi settled herself down near one of the cold, plastic benches that the airport provided. Laying her head back to stare at the ceiling for a moment, Mimi closed her weary brown eyes. Slowly, she evened out her breathing, trying to slowly ease the tension that had been building up around her shoulders and abdomen.

In the back of Mimi's mind, she couldn't help but be envious of Kate who was as chipper as a squirrel, already eating her twentieth rice ball. Her cheeks were inflated slightly, the other thirteen flavors already mingled in the inside of her cheeks. Two more flavors to go. Whoo.

'_How this girl stays slim after eating so much, is beyond me…'_

The sound of a loud gulp and her drink disappearing from her hand made Mimi look up, seeing her friend, lap covered with empty rice ball packages, and quickly draining her drink, made her blink.

"Man," Kate gasped, breathing hard as she tried to catch her breath, absently chewing the little bits of rice still somewhere in the dark recesses of her mouth. "That was good!"

Mimi slowly blinked once, twice, a third time before closing her eyes and leaning her head back once more. She was too tired to be dealing with all of this.

"Mimi! Is that you?" A loud, and extremely familiar voice echoed throughout the airport, immediately making Mimi snap open her eyes. Energy rushed throughout her body as she sat back up, eyes immediately scanning the vicinity of the owner of the voice.

"Sora?" Mimi looked frantically around for a redhaired woman. Her eyes widening at what she saw. Sora, the shy, gawky little girl she knew back in high school was no more.

There stood a beautiful, young woman that Mimi had had the delight in seeing when she skimmed the hottest Japanese magazines for inspiration and the latest trends. Sora had grown over the last several years. Her hair had remained short in an adorable bob, barely reaching her slender shoulders. Long legs were incased in a pair of form fitting jeans, Mimi immediately noticed that they were the newest ones from her line last month, and an adorable orange T-shirt that said, "Look Up" on her chest, and an arrow pointing up toward her face. Another wonderful Serenity piece. She had no jewelry except for a ring on her left hand, the diamond twinkling brightly as the sun coming from the many airport windows hit it.

Yet, with all that had changed on the outside of the young redhead, the same sparkle of warmth still resided in those striking ruby colored eyes that had first made Mimi talk to the quiet girl back in elementary school.

"I can't believe it's you Sora!" Mimi murmured softly, already feeling the searing tears starting to prick the edges of her eyes. Taking one step toward the girl, it immediately turned into a dash as she raced toward Sora. Who cared if she was wearing heals? A little public humiliation was fine if it was for a friend.

Mimicking Mimi, Sora immediately sprinted toward the brunette. She had better luck because she was wearing sneakers, but it made no different as she threw her arms around Mimi. Both crying as they gave each other a heart wrenching hug.

"It's great to see you again. You look great," Mimi whispered into her friend's ear, her voice raspy as tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

Behind them, Kate had found another rice ball and was eating it while she tearfully watched the two women finally meet each other after so many years. It was like something from the Lifetime channel back home.

"Yeah, it's been a while. You look great," Sora grinned through tears, stepping back slightly, her arms still around Mimi, to get a better look at the brunette. "You've changed also."

Mimi finally pulled away, grabbing a packet of tissue from her purse, handing a few to Sora, she took her own, wiping away the tears from her eyes, hoping that she hadn't smeared any mascara anywhere.

Someone coughed behind the two friends.

It was Kate. The girl waved happily with the rice ball-less hand, smiling brightly. In a flash she was in front of Sora, happily shaking hands with the somewhat surprised redhead.

"Hiya! MynamesKatherinebutyoucancallmeKate.ImMimisfriendandbusinessassociate," Kate said in one breath. Amazingly enough, she didn't look at all out of breath.

Sora paled, distressed at not being able to understand the American. "Um...uh..." She was at a loss for words.

Mimi sighed and shook her head, a large smile on her face. "Kate, you spoke too quickly again."

Kate cocked her head cutely to the right and gave Sora another brilliant, all American smile, "Sorry about that. Whenever I'm happy or excited I talk really fast."

She politely cleared her throat and placed a serious face on herself, making Mimi turn away, choking back her laughter. "Please, allow me to reintroduce myself. My name's Katherine, you can call me Kate. I'm a business associate of Mimi's and a friend of hers too." She bowed a little bit. "It's very nice to meet you."

"I-It's no problem. And I'm also pleased to meet a friend of Mimi's. " Sora smiled gently, leaning to the side away from Kate to see Mimi's body trembling. Kate followed Sora's inquisitive eyes, seeing Mimi nearly choke in her laughter.

Shrugging it off, Kate did the second part of her greeting. "It's so nice to meet you!" Kate hollered, enveloped an unexpected Sora into a big bear hug. "Mimi talks about you a lot! I'm so happy to finally meet you!"

Mimi turned around, managing to choke back down her laugher. She smiled at the scene before her. No matter what, Kate never changes, not in the least bit. However, to her shock, Sora was slowly turning a light shade of blue from lack of oxygen.

"Kate! Let Sora go right now!" Mimi cried, trying to separate her energetic friend from her slowly suffocating one.

"Eh?" Kate looked down to see a blue faced Sora, almost completely out of air. "Oopsie, my bad."

"I'm alright, no harm done," Sora said through large gulps of air, a comforting smile on her face. Even when near the brink of death, Sora was just too kind.

Kate, even though Sora had said she was fine, was currently crying a lake. "I'm so sorry! You could've dieeeeeeeed!"

"Kate, I think…" a thought came to Mimi when she saw a familiar, half eaten item on the bench. "Is that a rice ball over there?" Mimi pointed to the bench.

"Where!" Kate snapped out of her reverie at the sound of '_rice ball'_, "Where is it?"

"Here Kate," Mimi threw the half eaten rice ball into the hair. Miraculously, it evaded Kate's hungry hands however it didn't miss her jaws as Kate jumped up, catching it into her mouth.

She yipped for joy, "RICE BALL!" Forgetting about her near case of involuntary manslaughter, she ate it greedily, forgetting all about the earlier events.

Sora smiled at the scene. No wonder Mimi had warmed up to this girl. She was…lively. Looking at Mimi, the brunette was also smiling at the scene. Mimi sensed Sora's gaze at her and turned, smiling at her.

"Interesting friend," Sora said softly, chuckling lightly.

"Of course."

"Yo Sora! Where are you?"

"Eh?" Mimi looked up, seeing a somewhat familiar spiky hairdo sticking up from the crowd.

"Tai!" Sora answered back, waving her hands furiously to her fiancée. On her face was pure, open joy as she gazed happily at her the spiky haired boy. Mimi couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy in her chest, wanting dearly to have that sort of expression on her face one day.

Tai was a good distance away, but even then Mimi could still see him very well. Well, his hair really. Tai had big hair. Although big was an understatement, it was just…_BIG_.

After the aftershock of his hair wore away, he was actually a very good looking as far as Mimi could tell. A slim and not overly muscled body, to her veteran eyes, he had the body of a sports player still. In the back of her mind, she could vaguely remember hearing a soccer play with the name Taichi back a couple of months back.

Tai finally caught up to the three girls, a friendly grin on his face. When face to face, Mimi realized she had to look up slightly to get a good look at him. Her head barely went over his shoulder so she had to bring her head up a few good inches to look eye to eye. She wanted to first give the man that Sora had fallen in love with a good impression of confidence. However, Mimi didn't factor in having to actually look up to talk to him like a small child looking up at an adult so her first impression in her mind's eyes went kaput.

At once, Mimi was pleasantly surprised she didn't have to be nervous in front of this man. Just by looking into his eyes, she saw that he had the warmest brown eyes she had ever seen. A kind, welcoming gentle glow in those liquid chocolate eyes that made Mimi automatically feel at ease which was a rare thing indeed for the young brunette. In the inside, Mimi glowed happily, Sora had chosen well.

Tai's smile only glowed brighter as she raised a hand in greeting at him. To her even great surprise, he not only took it, but pulled her forward into a crushing bear hug. "So this is Mimi, eh?"

He cocked his head to one side and gave Mimi an endearing boyish smile. "Nice to meet'cha. I've heard a lot about you from my beautiful Sora." He winked at the redhead, making her blush crimson. "It's good to finally meet the infamous Mimi."

A slight blush formed on Mimi's face as she slowly relaxed in his tight, but gentle embrace. It had been a while since someone had hugged her like this. Sure…there were these formal hugs where they lasted a brief two seconds, mostly publicity stunts. Yet…Tai's hugs made her feel she was actually recognized as a person rather than some thing to make a person's popularity rise.

"Yeah, nice meeting you too," Mimi replied softly, lightly pulling away, "Sora did well choosing you."

The happy-go-lucky grin faded away into a full blown embarrassed smile, his face now the color of a dark cherry. He chuckled nervously, absently rubbing the back of his head, "That's what I say, but she still denies it at times."

Sora, if possible, blushed even deeper. It didn't help when Kate elbowed her gently, a wicked sparkle in her violet eyes. "Thank you…"

To break the silence, Mimi said the first thing that popped into her mind, "He any good?"

Kate immediately turned a light shade of pink. She pounded on her chest, trying to dislodge the piece of rice ball that she had accidentally swallowed. She bowed her head, trying not to choke and laugh openly at the same time.

It took several seconds for Sora to register what Mimi was asking, but when she did, Mimi swore Sora was about to pass out with all the blood that was coming up to her cheeks. Tai had turned around, still rubbing the back of his head, but now looking down at the chrome floor tiles as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"I'll take that as a yes," Mimi said innocently, a pleased smirk on her face as she looked at the blushing couple squirm slightly.

"Hey Tai, Sora! Where are you two?"

A soft, but deep baritone voice made the soon to be married couple look up, a relieved look on their face as their eyes simultaneously looked for the owner of the voice.

The crowd that had pushed themselves in front of Tai when he had first appeared had dispersed. It was almost as if a king had gone through. Almost.

The crowd parted in a single, nearly straight line, most of the people who had parted was women, an ecstatic look on their faces. Good reason too as a blonde man coolly walked down the parted crowed. An uninterested look on his face, he turned back toward the crowd and nodded his thanks.

Turning back to the group, his gaze completely swept past Mimi and Kate, focusing entirely on Tai and Sora, "Did you find your friend Sora?"

Sora's smiled brightened considerably before she shoved Mimi in front of her toward the blonde. "Of course! This is Mimi Tachikawa, my old childhood friend. And this," Sora pointed to Kate, who was now patiently sitting beside Tai, who was sitting on the bench, "Is Mimi's friend Kate Simmons."

"He," Sora pointed at Matt, "Is Yamato Ishida, and an old friend of Tai's. He's going to be the best man of the wedding."

Kate looked at him with a smile on her friendly face as she got up, walking up to him boldly. His cool mask broke down when she smiled sociably at him, extending her hand politely. "Hiya! It's nice to meet you!"

Matt blinked at the hand before slowly extending his own hand. As if by slight of hand, his cool mask was replaced with a polite smile that Kate found familiar when Mimi was talking to clients was on his face.

"It's a pleasure, please call me Matt," Matt said calmly, shaking her head with the same coolness she felt radiating off of him.

She mentally shook off the feeling as she shook it his hand before quickly pulling away, scuttling back at Tai who looked at her in mild concern. She shrugged it off.

'_What a weird guy…_' Kate cocked her head to the side as she watched Mimi introduce herself. Somehow…she received the same vibe from him as she did when she first met Mimi…

Mimi didn't notice Kate's slight change in behavior as the girl moved back to her original sitting spot. The brunette was too concerned with what was in front of her. She was shocked to see all those women immediately move as he walked past. He was good lucking, but it wasn't like he was famous or anything…was he?

Matt blinked at Mimi, seeing not lust in her almond colored eyes, but curiosity and slightly suspicion. That was a new one to chalk up in his mental list. Shrugging it off, he extended his hand and gave her his lady-killer smile. The success rate was ninety-eight percent depending on how drunk the woman was.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Tachikawa."

"Ditto," Mimi replied back bluntly, grabbing his hand and shaking it as if she was talking to another client. She nodded her head, completely unfazed by the smile.

Success rate plummeted to ninety-seven now.

Before Matt could dwell on how his near full proof smile could have gone awry, Kate suddenly spoke up.

"Have I seen you before?"

Sora and Tai looked at each other, grinning. Answering the question for him, Tai smacked him in the back as guys usually do. "You must have seen him in a magazine cover. This is THE Yamato Ishida." He gave Matt a mocking bow. "He's one of the youngest billionaire's EVER."

"Dude..." Kate's face showed clear shock, her eyes wide as she looked up at Matt as if he had suddenly grown an extra head and it was singing "Mary Had A Little Lamb."

Mimi just looked at him with the same professional look she had given him before. She had met men like him before, and immediately swooning over a pretty face and a full wallet was something she refused to do. Matt Ishida may have been a world renowned billionaire, but she had too much pride to behave the way he expected her too.

"Oh yeah," Sora added, breaking the cool silence that had settled over the blonde and brunette. "You two will be staying at his mansion. It's way too hectic at our house right now. You too don't mind, do you?"

'_So…I have seen him after all…_' Mimi thought to herself mentally before speaking. "As long as we are not imposing, I don't think we would mind, do we Kate?"

"Of course not!" Kate cried enthusiastically. She couldn't wait to stay in a real life mansion. Right now she was itching for a good bed, and beds in mansions were king-sized which meant there was a slim chance of her falling off of the bed like she would with hotel beds.

"Is that your luggage?" Tai pointed at the luggage conveyer belt, seeing a few dozen feminine looking suitcases appear.

"Yup," Kate replied as she quickly dashed toward the luggage thingy where she and Mimi's suit cases were now moving. Tai, being a gentleman followed her. Sora followed Tai while Matt followed just to follow.

Mimi looked on at the group, a content smile on her face yet…her eyes slowly turned a murky brown as she look at the window a few feet away. Below were the busy streets of Tokyo. '_Please…god…don't…don't let me see him while I'm here…'_

Unknown to her, a pair of emerald green eyes were watching Mimi with utter scrutiny, scanning her pristine and expensive looking clothing with unhidden greed. "You've been doing well since you've gone. Better enjoy what you got now _dear_. I'll make sure you come back to me Mimi, just wait and see," he murmured lowly. Lowering his slightly frayed forest green cap to cover his dirty blonde hair, the man disappeared into the crowd.

-------------------------------------

**SS**: Comments are greatly appreciated! Once again, none of these characters belong to me except for Kagami and Kate.


	4. A Map Needed For A Mansion

**Love is Just that Way**

Chapter Four: A Map Needed For A Mansion

The ride to Matt's mansion was a quiet one. Sora and Tai had accompanied Mimi and Kate to Matt's place, but that did not lighten up the mood much. The couple had tried to start a conversation, but it was futile effort.

Mimi, for reasons only known to her, was staring out of the window, her slender finger absently tracing the expensive, Italian leather seats. In her mind, she was already formulating Sora's wedding dress. When Mimi became like this, Kate called it 'creative sulking.'

Kate was also busy. Even though she was technically on vacation, she was still doing bookwork for the company. On her lap was her laptop, carefully balanced so that even if the car hit a bump in the road, her laptop would not end up flying into somebody's face.

Matt was sitting in the corner of the limo, ignoring everyone as he read a magazine. Every now and then, he would absently look up for a moment, his sea blue eyes scanning everyone in the limo as if taking in a head count before he looked back down.

'_Hm…Jun Motomiya has recently divorced her husband…' _Storing that information in his head for later, he absently looked up when Sora cleared her throat.

"Is something wrong Mimi?"

"Hm…?" Mimi lifted her head from the window, immediately slapping a smile on her face. "Of course not."

Sora frowned lightly, biting the bottom of her lip. She saw the immediate mood change in Mimi. Even though she was doing a very good job of covering her concern, Sora had spent too long with Mimi during high school to be that easily fooled. Mimi's physical appearance may have changed, but in the interior, Mimi was still Mimi: her caring friend.

The redhead opened her mouth, expressing her concern to her friend, but Mimi beat her to it.

"Sora, your wedding is in a few months, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Sora mentally pouted, wanting to speak first before Mimi could start the topic, but she made a mental note to ask the real reason why Mimi was trying so hard to cover up her true feelings about the arrival here in Japan.

Tai, oblivious to all, had been staring off into space snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the word "wedding".

The soon to be married couple looked at Mimi curiously as the brunette grinned at them, rummaging around in her large, black suede leather purse that she kept constantly by her side.

"Aha! Found it!" Mimi squealed as she held triumphantly in her hand a thick, black portfolio.

"Eh?" Sora and Tai simultaneously cocked their heads to the side, looking at the object held in Mimi's hand questionably. Occasionally, Mimi would send Sora a gift, and to their amusement, it was always something out of the ordinary. Just this year, Sora had received a painting of a phoenix that Mimi has seen at an art expedition in New York.

Kate curiously looked up from her bookkeeping. Even in a foreign country, after all the excitement was over, it was work as usual for the girl. A small smile tugged on her lips when she saw the black portfolio. Even through her fear of actually coming here, Mimi always knew better to put her emotions last when it concerned a customer, especially when that customer was a friend.

Matt looked up from his magazine, another article about him breaking up with 'what's her name' chick he had met up with earlier during a party. His face held his usual bored expression, but there was a faint trace of curiosity in his eyes as ice blue eyes scanned the thick portfolio. In a bored manner, he questioned off-handedly, "What the hell is that?"

Mimi's proud smile immediately turned into a small frown as she glared lightly at Matt, a haughty glint in her chocolate brown eyes before she turned to Sora and Tai.

For the first time since…well, since in a LONG time, he was actually ignored. For a moment, his cool mask was dropped as he openly showed his surprised as he, Yamato Ishida, was looked over as a nobody. No one ignored him!

Covering up his exasperation as professionally as he could, Matt disregarded her look of annoyance at him as he picked up his magazine once more.

Mimi, without skipping a beat, began an explanation of the contents of the portfolio. She gave them a professional synopsis of what the contents were before handing it over to the eager bride. "I already drew up a few dress sketches for you and your bridesmaid, and if you look in the back, there is a quick sketch of what Tai will be wearing. Something simple, yet handsome."

"Let me see," Tai said eagerly as his hands made way toward the portfolio. However, all he received was a hard bop in the head from his beautiful fiancé. "What the hell?"

"No you don't," Sora childishly stuck her tongue at him, scooting over to wear Mimi and Kate were sitting, "It's bad luck seeing a bride's wedding dress before the wedding!"

"I thought it was supposed to be if the bride was actually wearing the dress…" Tai muttered as he rubbed the bump on his head. It was glowing a rather nice, pink color. Mimi had chosen the same color for the bridesmaids.

Again, he was smacked with the portfolio.

"Ouch… Tai whined as he backed away from Sora, who completely ignoring him by now, already completely submersed in the project of looking through what she was going to wear for the wedding.

"Just let them be Tai. You know how girls are," Matt said casually as he flipped another page of his magazine.

While Sora interrogated the defenseless portfolio, Mimi watched on with a practiced and courteous smile on her face. In the bottom of her heart, Mimi could feel a worn out tug of sorrow in her heart. Mentally, she bopped herself in the head. She should be happy for her friend. Getting upset would just make the bride-to-be worry, and she had better things to worry about now.

Mentally sighing, Mimi leaned closer to Sora, pointing out one of her favorite sketches. "Here, this one would look nice for the bridesmaid and will go with almost any wedding dress that you pick out.

'_Just…hold out a little longer…Don't…break…Not here…'_

"We've arrived at the front sir." The chauffeur lowered the black window down, his elderly face peering from the front. He smiled at the politely from his seat, placing the limo on 'Park' before getting out of his seat to open the door for the occupants in the back.

Mimi was about to let herself out when Matt stopped her by putting his arm in front of her. "Don't bother. Shino is getting the door at the moment."

"Why should I wait for your chauffeur when I can just open the door myself?" Mimi demanded, as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Her mouth was set in a straight line as she stared defiantly at the man who was coolly closing the magazine.

Matt placed the magazine back where it was sitting at before looking up. He matched her rebellious stare with his own cold one. "Because," he said slowly, talking as if he was having a conversation with a small child, "it's not the way things are done here."

"Yeah," Mimi snapped abruptly as she continued to glare at him, "like I give a damn what you do here, you obnoxious jerk!"

Mimi was thinking of something more foully in her mind, but her pride refused to allow her to use blasphemy on her first day back in her home country.

Matt opened his mouth to retort when a sudden flood of bright sunlight fled into the limo. Shino had opened the door and was now patiently standing behind the door, waiting for everyone to get out before he drove the limo back into the large garage a couple of yards away.

"Sorry of the long wait sir, by the noise coming from your seating arrangements, I thought it would be best to wait," Shino said politely as he tipped his cap respectively to his employer.

Matt returned Mimi's glare with his own cool one. Turning to look upward, he replied to Shino with a friendly tone as if the argument with Mimi did not exist. "It's no problem. I won't need the limo for a little while, so you go grab something to eat."

Acting as if the argument with Mimi did not exist, he benevolently got up from his seat and headed toward his colossal mansion.

Tai, and Kate looked at one another, a weary grin on each other's faces at Mimi and Matt's…interesting conversation. Quietly, they followed the blonde, Kate, obvious admiration on her face as she stared up at the large mansion. Tai, making sure that Sora did not trip on anything as she kept her nose in the portfolio.

'That insensitive, egoistic, self-centered, idiot,' Mimi thought angrily, balling up her fists as she literally stomped her way down the expansive walkway. By the way she was twitching, it looked as if she was about to run after him and punch his lights out. A gentle hand on her shoulder made her snap out of her angry bubble.

"Kate?" Mimi sagged her shoulders in defeat when Kate gave her a gentle look that said, 'Don't even think about it.'

"Now, now, no need to hurt someone on your first day back." Kate, being unusually calm, said as she released Mimi's shoulder and began walking toward the huge building that Matt called home. "I don't think Sincerity can afford loosing its boss to the paparazzi when they find out that rising fashion designer slugged one of the world's famous billionaires."

Mimi looked crestfallen, but reluctantly followed Kate. Kate suddenly paused a second before turning toward Mimi, winking mischievously, "But on the second day, it's all right."

Mimi brightened enormously before following the others, plotting her revenge against Matt for later. It involved a frightening amount of rope.

When the group arrived at the doorstep matched unlocked the door. Even Mimi, who had been so caught up on her revenge plot could not ignore the splendor of the huge mansion. It was decorated in an elegant, but simple fashion. It was somewhat homey after you looked at it for a few minutes. They were in the foyer, a large, glass chandelier standing in the middle of it. A few potted plants were near the doors, adding a touch of color to the mainly white foyer. A few antique vases, Ming Dynasty if Mimi judged accurately, were standing proudly near a set of twin oaken staircases that were leading toward the second and third floors.

Tai, Mimi noticed, went straight toward the living room where she could see the top of a large T.V poking out of it from the distance.

"What are both of staring at? It's just a house," Matt said casually as if his mansion was nothing but your ordinary run of the mill house. To him, it probably was, but to Mimi and Kate, who were used to living in a small apartment and just recently moved into a spacious penthouse, this was similar to heaven to the both of them.

"I'll see you in bit. I gotta make sure Tai doesn't make himself _too_ comfortable," Sora said as she quickly tailed after Tai.

"What? You're leaving?" Mimi froze as she saw Sora, her only other lifeline, quickly walk away. '_They want me to get sued, don't they…?'_

"Don't worry! Matt will make sure you two will be comfortable," Sora called out from the living room as she found her fiancé lounging around on the large, leather couch. Give him a beer and he would be good to go.

"Yeah, I'll make you two are okay," Matt said a little too innocently as he walked forward, waving a hand at the two to follow.

Mimi slowly advanced toward Matt, a look of death of on her face. Kate, seeing the "look", decided to intervene. Briskly walking toward Mimi, she wrapped her arms around Mimi's neck; her feet jumping up to wrap themselves around Mimi's wait, making sure the brunette had too much luggage to move quickly enough to catch Matt.

"Come on, you promised. Besides," she said, struggling to hold onto Mimi's unsteady body. One arm unwrapped itself to point at Matt's retreating backside, "We might as well enjoy ourselves with a few 'sights' while we're here."

It took a moment for the information to fully process in Mimi's head before the little bell in her head went 'ding!' She rolled her eyes, saying sarcastically, "Yeah, right."

"See you later Mimi!" Sora waved in goodbye as she literally dragged a crying Tai away from the living room and toward the door. "I'll tell you which wedding dress I like best tomorrow!"

Mimi had a look that was similar to an abandoned puppy as she weakly waved goodbye to her cheerful and naïve best friend.

Kate, seeing that her friend was shortly distracted, jumped down from the nearly crying brunette's back.

"Hey, lover boy," Kate called out to Matt who had decided to stay and watch the scene from the hall's doorway. "You mind giving us a quick tour?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," shrugging, Matt waved a hand behind him for the two to follow, "Lord knows what Sora will do to me if she finds out that her two dress designers got lost here."

Assuming the lovely job as a tour guide, he led them throughout the main parts of the house, pointing out the important parts that the two would be mainly using.

-Kitchen-

Arriving at the kitchen, since it was the closest, Matt immediately pointed toward the staff of chef that were currently making the dinner for tonight.

"Here's the kitchen," Matt said lazily as he examined the menu that one of chefs had given him, "Just eat whatever you want. If my kitchen doesn't have it, tell one of the chefs to order it."

"_This_ is a kitchen!" Kate blinked at the enormous kitchen, bewilderment clear in her expression and voice. The kitchen was probably bigger than the penthouse that she and Mimi shared. That, and there were probably three or four chefs in the vicinity. "This is more like a five-star restaurant!"

"Well it should be with the money I paid for all of them," Matt replied, nodding at the menu. Spotting a tray laden full of 'snacks', he grabbed himself a toast point with a good dollop of beluga caviar.

"Why are there are so many chefs in here?" Mimi asked curiously, as she looked around the giant sized kitchen, mild amusement on her face. Just leave it to a pig-headed billionaire to overdo it with everything.

To her annoyance, Matt shrugged once more, licking a bit of the caviar from his fingers, "I can't have just one chef cook all my meals, can I?"

"Great answer," Mimi said nonchalantly as she followed Matt who was heading toward the living room. Kate was in tow, a tray full of pre-dinner food in her arms.

-Living Room-

"Here's the living room," Matt walked in, his head cocked lazily to the side in boredom as he saw his 'plain' living room for the umpteenth time since he bought the mansion a few years back.

"…" Kate's mouth was wide open, her eyes the shape of dinner plates, the tray in her hands tipping slightly, yet not enough for the food to fall.

It was furnished simply, but the items in it made up hundred-fold for the simplicity. In the middle of the spacious living room was an incredibly large, half circle Italian leather sofa so that a dozen people could sit in it comfortably. A foot away from it was a large, glass table, a simple, aqua colored, twenty-thousand dollar vase standing in the middle, a few, freshly cut pink roses in the vase.

Kate stood in front of it, her amethyst eyes wide as she stared at the large T.V as if it was god himself. The platter in her hands tilting precariously as her mind was elsewhere.

"It has a few thousand channels, if you're wondering," Matt said as he immediately swooped down and took the platter as it was about to tip over. Not only was he not in the mood to have one of his house cleaners clean it, but he had just refurnished his carpet from navy blue to a soothing cream color.

"Thousand…channels…" At the side of Kate's mouth, a small dribble of drool was starting to fall down her mouth and chin if Mimi coughing lightly had not snapped her out of her T.V induced reverie. Now that the drool was gone, Kate's eyes refused to be torn from the utter magnificence that was the T.V with satellite. "I think I'm in heaven."

"How about we go now?" Mimi said calmly, her eye twitching slightly as her friend, growing ever more…eccentric, tried to hug the T.V. "Let's go, Mr. Blondie over there is starting to look as if he's gonna leave us here without telling us where are rooms our."

"Good idea," Matt nodded, popping a cracker with salmon spread into his mouth, amusement clear in his eyes as he watched Mimi successfully dragging a wailing Kate with her.

"Shut up," Mimi growled as Kate waved her arms frantically, nearly hitting Mimi in the head, trying to reach for the T.V that was slowly moving away out of view.

"I'm not doing your taxes anymore!" Kate cried as the T.V disappeared from view as they moved outside to the gardens.

Deciding that now was the best time to bring them outside, Matt sidestepped, and allowed Mimi and a still angry Kate see the gardens. It was the length and width of a block in New York, yet, instead of dirty, paper covered streets, it was covered in lush grass. A storybook-like walkway marring the grass, traveling to different parts of the garden. Around the backyard were scatters of lush, colorful flowers, trees crisscrossing across the scores of flowerbeds. It had a wild, yet tamed look as vines of blooming purple blossoms surrounded the nearby stonewall, the blossoms and vines nearly covering every inch of the wall that from their view, it seemed as if the wall was made out of flowers instead of stone.

In the middle stood a large, majestic tree, probably a few hundred years old. Luckily, for both Mimi and Kate, they had arrived while it was at its full bloom. Pink and white flowers erupting everywhere in the tree, the wind blowing by, making the blossoms fall to the ground like snow. The sweet scent of the blossoms drifted in the zephyr, filling the grounds with a delicate scent that reached even them. Behind the tree stood tall hedges, a maze that Matt himself had designed for his amusement and for guests to entertain themselves with whenever he had an outdoor party.

"Gorgeous…" Mimi whispered as her hand tentatively reached out to touch a pale, pink blossom that was hanging from the crisscrossing, miniature fence separating the back porch from the garden. Kate stood beside her, clear awe in her eyes.

Silently, Matt stood a few feet away from the girls. His eyes scanning both women attentively from the feet up. They were pretty, no doubt, and he had dated many women that were just as beautiful, if not more, than these two. Yet…there was something about both of their personalities that amused him more than simple sex did, which was strange for him. In particular, the feisty brunette that sent a glare his way any chance she got.

"Come on, you can do your whole girly thing later," Matt said abruptly, shattering the soft, dream-like state both Mimi and Kate were in, earning him another hard glare from Mimi, and a pout from Kate. Knowing fully well that he was right and that they had to be settled in, they obediently followed, but Mimi kept her expression of uttermost disdain as she grudgingly followed him.

Quickly Matt showed them the rest of the house from the live-in servants' wings to the many bathrooms that littered the hallway, and even the manmade hot spring he had made in one wing of the house. He shrugged at their exasperated glares, "I like hot springs and so do my servants, so I thought I'd have one, just in case they didn't want to have a shower or bath."

"Over indulgent snob," Mimi muttered as they tailed him from a good three feet away, secretly impressed with the hot spring, but knowing fully well it was another way to flaunt his wealth.

"Heard that," Matt replied, sticking his tongue childishly at her. For some reason, Mimi made him want to take away his mask of utter coolness, and fight back. It was the first time someone had actually made him do the action rather than just think it.

"He's good," Kate said observantly as she ran up the stairs to catch up with Matt, her hand wrapped tightly around Mimi's as she forced the girl to follow. Mimi simply rolled her eyes, trying to make it as difficult as possible for Kate to follow the blonde.

"And here are the guest rooms," Matt sighed as he opened the white door to one of the adjoining rooms of his guess rooms, relieved that his temporary job as tour guide was over. "They should meet your needs just fine. If you need anything, just call downstairs, and tell my butlers what you need and they'll get it for you right away."

Completely ignoring him as she walked past him into the room, Mimi could not help but openly gape at her room. Kate was beside her, the same exact expression of astonishment on her face.

"This is rather…large," Mimi said slowly, trying to fully comprehend the fact that this room that was probably bigger than their penthouse, was where they were going to stay for the trip. Talk about overdoing it.

Kate simply nodded in concurrence noticing the huge, king-sized bed sitting in the middle of the room. "Interesting…"

"There's another room beyond that door over there," Matt said, nodding his head at the door sitting across where he as currently standing. "It's connected to the other guestroom that one of you will be sleeping in. Now that that's settled," Matt turned away, waving absentmindedly behind him, "I have other things to do, so I'll see you at dinner."

"Buh…" Kate giggled as she flew into the air, gasping as she hit the bed and somehow made herself go even higher. "Bye!"

Kate flew into another fluffy of giggles as she landed on her back on the bed, sending several of the pillows flying into the air with her. That is, before accidentally jumped too hard and fell off the bed in an undignified heap on the plush, white floor. "Ouch…"

Mimi sighed wearily, "Clumsy as ever, aren't you Kate?"

The response was a weak chuckle and a wave of hand telling Mimi that the owner of said hand was intact…somewhat.

Honey brown eyes blinked wearily as she took a tentative step forward, her hand idly splayed against the elegantly decorated wall beside her. The small bumps of the wall keeping her from feeling as if she was walking in complete darkness that was the hallway.

'_I'm not in Kansas_ _anymore…'_ Mimi thoughtfully frowned as she continued to roam the dark hallways of the mansion. She wasn't even too sure she was even in the right floor. One minute, she was in her bathroom. Walking a few steps in her room and not blindly hitting her bed, she realized she wasn't in her room anymore. It couldn't be helped, her bed was a few good meters away from the bathroom, and too lazy to turn on the light and get all owl-eyed, she decided to walk to the bathroom half-blind.

Presently, Mimi was dearly wishing that she had turned on the light after all. The sinking feeling of doom about walking around a dark mansion late at night had worn out about ten minutes ago. The only thing she felt now was boredom.

Unluckily for her, Mimi tripped on an unknown item and, thanks to gravity, was about to get an excellent look at the floor. That is, until she felt powerful arms surround her petite frame pulling her away from near sure collision.

"Are you alright?" A deep, soothing voice murmured near her ear. The warm air brushing lightly pass her ear sending a tremor throughout her body. Looking up, she couldn't clear his face clearly; the hallway's window was covered by a thick, red, velvet curtain, blocking the moonlight.

Instinctively, she knew the person was a man by the rich sound of his voice, and the smell of the expensive, but earthy cologne. The warm grip of the person was still around her slender waist, and it tightened even more as the person felt her tremble. They must've thought she was afraid.

"Are you hurt?" There was a sense of concern in their voice, as they received no answer from the mute Mimi.

Lightly placing a hand on her savior's chest, she gently pulled away from him. Bowing her head, she quickly murmured her reply. "Thank you…thank you so much for saving me from falling, but I…I-I should be going now…"

Mimi slowly backed away from him, trying her best not to collide into anything as she pressed her hand against the wall. Coincidently, her hand absently pressed past against the light switch, switching it on. Blinking owlishly, Mimi couldn't help but idly appraise the small, pretty blue dots that were dancing around in her vision. After the fifth or sixth blink, she saw that was only about twenty rooms from her bedroom. '_Oh, so that's where my room is.'_

Remembering the fact that her savior was still in the vicinity, Mimi looked up to say her thank you face to face.

"…"

'**SLAP**!'

"YOU!" Mimi cried in shock, pointing a long finger at him in front of his face. Grabbing the closest thing to her, which was coincidentally an authentic Roman statue vase; she raised it above her head, aiming it at Matt. "You perverted ass!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Matt hastily grabbed the statue away from Mimi's homicidal grip, making sure it was out of arm range, "No need to get all psycho on me."

"Why did you do that?" Mimi cried, trying to find any other antique that would cause a nasty bruise on his head. A concussion would be good too.

Cleverly looping his left arm around Mimi's waist, Matt pulled her close to him, making sure they were both away from anything that could do any damage to him. "You seemed to be in trouble, so I thought I'd save you from bruising that cute nose."

'_Why _did _I just do that anyway?'_ He asked himself mentally, frowning in the inside of his head. '_Sure, she's cute with that pout, and that cute, pointy nose and …those rosy lips…HOLD UP!'_

Immediately, he put the brake on his train of thoughts, trying to occupy his wandering mind to the girl in front of him who was glaring at him.

Mimi froze at the intimate contact. This was different; he was holding her purposely without the intent of saving her. She could feel heat come up from her neck and slowly make its way up to her cheeks. "G-get away from me you…you jerk…"

Ignoring her obviously weak, he moved his face closer to her. Ignoring the distracting pink lips that were currently slightly parted in front of him, he pressed a finger under her chin, lifting her glaring face up at him. "You were crying earlier."

It was more of a statement than a question, but it still made Mimi turn her eyes away from him, not wanting to answer him.

"It's nothing," Mimi freed herself from his grip and started to hastily walk away, but she paused for a second. Quickly walking back up to, she has a look similar to a boxer readying for a knock out with their opponent. However, a shy smile appeared on her face as she flung her arms around his neck, giving him a hug.

"Thank you," she softly whispered before detaching herself and running toward her bedroom.

Matt stood in the hallway in shock. Instead of being slapped by her, he was hugged instead. '_That woman…'_

Unconsciously, a small smirk formed on his lips, '_So…that little filly does have a soft side after all.'_

Sighing softly, he silent walked back down the hallway to her bedroom door and stared at if for a moment. Roughly shaking his head, he headed back toward his own room downstairs. 'Tch, she's not worth all the trouble to get.'

In the back of his mind, he stubbornly tried to push back the tiny voice that was gleefully feeding him the memory fragments about what her small body felt like in his arms.

Leaning back against the door, she slowly slid down to the ground. Mimi let out a sigh of relief. Moving a slim hand through her chestnut hair, she closed her eyes, a small smile on her face as she pressed the back of her head against the wooden door. '_That buffoon_.'

----------------------------------

SS: Man, that was so long. -dies-


	5. Revelations in the Rain

Love is Just That Way

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Silent Sage: I'm ALIVE!!!!!!!!! Who0t!!! =D So, how'd you like my fourth chapter? It has to be my longest yet! Okay, I should stop talking now and let all of you read my story. I know it was a _little fast, but those are just really confused feelings. So…how mad are you exactly at me? Hahaha…busy at school and everything…^^;;;_

*see mad reviewers inching closer at her*

SS: Urr…I'll take that as really mad….;;

*random items start getting throw at the freaked out authoress* 

SS: Okay, okay! Ya'll are so cruel to authors and authoresses!!! T_T 

Disclaimer: Okay, I'm getting tired of putting this up, so all disclaimers apply for the rest of my chapters. 

  *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Five: Revelations in the Rain

Mimi slowly opened her honey brown eyes, a warm, contented, sleepy feeling was surrounding around her. It wasn't everyday that one got to sleep on soft silk sheets, or puffy feather pillows. What made it even better that she got to sleep on a king's size bed, giving her all the room she need to sleep comfortably. 

Stretching lazily, she sighed in content. But something was still nagging her in the back of her mind. _Last night..._ She thought to herself, lying still against her warm bed. 

She shook her head roughly, "I shouldn't be thinking such thoughts! He's just a perverted, egoistic playboy, I shouldn't involve myself with such a person." Removing all thoughts of him in her mind, she heard a soft knock. 

Opening the large beautifully made door, she saw one of Matt's butlers. He looked like the butlers you saw in movies, kind of old, and wearing a black tuxedo. You know a penguin-ish person. 

"Pardon me ma'am, but Master Yamato has told me to tell you breakfast will be served shortly on the veranda. If you can't find you way to the veranda, just ask one of the other servants. They'll help you find your way." 

"Thank you, but who's Yamato," Mimi asked, tilting her head to the side, "I thought Matt owned this place." 

"My greatest of apologies ma'am, Master Yamato or "Matt" does own this mansion, but his real name is Yamato so the other servants and I call him that. Master Yamato prefers to be called by Matt by his acquaintances," the butler explained before bowing, "Excuse me ma'am, but I must be going now." 

"Yeah sure, and thank you," Mimi said before shutting the door. "I guess I'd better get ready," Mimi said as she walked over to the bathroom door. Quickly showering and brushing her teeth, Mimi quickly placed on a simple outfit of a pink t-shirt and a pair of jeans. 

"I wonder what Kate is doing?" She said out loud, opening her door once more before walking toward Kate's room just across from hers. 

Knocking on the door, Mimi found no answer. Opening it, she found no trace of the energetic woman. Kate's large kind sized bed was made, so it was safe to presume that Kate had already gone to eat breakfast. Closing the large door, she walked toward the veranda, wherever the veranda was. 

After a minute or two, Mimi was COMPLETELY lost. Looking around frantically, she tried to find somebody to help her find her way. She was about to turn around and go back to her room when she felt herself collide into somebody. Blinking her honey brown eyes, Mimi stared straight into Matt's deep sea blue eyes.

"D'aaahhh!!!" Mimi yelped as she jumped at least five feet away from Matt's face, a look of shock clearly set on her face. A hand steadying her against the lavishly decorated wall, she gulped in several breaths of air. _Why me…_ Mimi thought to herself, a large anime-ish sweat drop appearing next to her forehead.

While she was doing all that, she was glaring at Matt with such ferocity that if looks could kill he'd be dead a million times now. 

Matt, ignoring her intimidating glare, simply chuckled. "I see that you're awake. Kate was wondering where you were, so I decided to look for you myself." Gracefully walking behind her, he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and started to steer her toward the veranda where the others were. 

All this, Mimi remained silent, lost in her thoughts. _Why is he acting like nothing happened… that jerk!!! She clenched her hands, anger clearly seeping from her body. If it wasn't for the delicious aroma of freshly cooked breakfast food wafting toward her, she would've collided right into Matt, who had suddenly stopped walking. "Eh?"_

"We're here, or were you just sleepwalking," Matt said arrogantly, glancing down at an astonished/embarrassed Mimi. 

"Hmph," she snorted, turning away to see Kate with a huge pile of rice, meats, vegetables, and some American food like eggs and such, in front of her. She was quickly eating all of the food in a rapid place, only pausing for a gulp of tea or water that was sitting near her. 

Several of the other butlers, maids, and cooks were staring at her in astonishment. A single thought in all of their minds. "Where does she fit all that food in such a small body?" 

Mimi saw the looks the servants were giving her gluttonous friend. Not knowing what to say, she took a seat next to Kate.

"Good morning Mimi! You should really try this food. It's so good!" Kate chirped happily, before stuffing another rice laden chopstick into her mouth. 

Mimi nodded slightly before grabbing a pear, "I'm not really that hungry, so I'll just have this." 

Kate shrugged before continuing her eating. Matt, however looked up from the newspaper he was reading, a strange concerned look on his face. 

Mimi, however didn't notice Matt's look for she had just finished her pear and had already gotten up. "I'm going for a walk. I'll see everyone later." Before anyone could say a reply, Mimi had already taken off, her coat in her right hand. 

Matt inconspicuously watched her as she quickly walked off toward his garden; her aura undeniably seeping of anger and rage that was going to be pent off on some poor inanimate object. He lowered his gaze back down toward his paper, unknown even to him; his eyes were sparkling with amusement. 

Kate paused for the barest second, noticing the change in Matt. Grinning, she ate even faster, wanting to finish her breakfast to see the rest of the live action soap opera unfold before her. Unknowingly, this little soap opera was going to turn out dangerous near the end of it. 

Out in the gardens, Mimi was walking through the large garden, amazement at the natural beauty clearly on her face. Back in New York, everything was artificial or artificially grown. Back here in Japan, there was such gorgeous natural beauty. Sitting herself down one of the comforting stone benches, Mimi allowed the cool breeze and refreshing scent of fresh flowers waft around her. 

For some reason, she felt a heavy weight lift from her shoulders. Astonished, Mimi placed a hand on her chest, an odd sensation flowing through her body. _How long…has it been since I've been this…calm?_ She thought to herself, disbelief on her face.

Standing up, she slowly walked around the large garden, gazing fondly at the plants that were growing around her. She walked around the immense garden fascination. Almost like a child in a candy store. 

After what seemed like an hour of walking, Mimi closed her eyes and allowed her body to fall down on the soft plush grass. Laying still she breathed in a large amount of cool air before feeling her body relax. The delicious scent of flowers and clean air were slowly having a sleepy affect on the New York girl who was mostly used to air that was filled with fossil fuels. Unbeknownst to her, large grey clouds were gathering overhead. 

"Where is she?!!!!" Kate hollered, her normally tranquil and fun loving light blue eyes now turned an anger filled deep shade of blue. She was busy pacing around the large school sized room that was Matt's living room. "Mimi would know better then to stay out in the rain! She hates getting wet." 

"I'm sure Mimi is alright, I mean, it's not like she could've gotten lost," Sora, the always practical one said. She was sitting on the couch with Tai beside her. His lean tan arm was wrapped around her shoulders, trying to comfort her. 

"That twit probably did get herself lost," Matt said looking at one of the sports car magazines, currently eyeing one of the models who were on one of the cars; remembering that she was the same one who had flirted with him a few weeks ago at a party.

Kate paused for a moment from her rampage, a look of horror filled look on her face. Sora and Tai froze too, their eyes the size of soccer balls. 

Matt instantly realized the meaning of his words and got up. "That idiot! I can't believe this is the third time she got lost in my house!" 

"Third!" came the surprised cry from the other three patrons in the living room. 

"You don't need to know the details," he said, the faintest trace of a blush appearing on his face. "All of you stay here before you get lost yourselves," he said, as he quickly ran toward the garden. Before he left the door, he quickly flipping on a trench coat and grabbing an umbrella. 

_Where can she be…she's always getting herself lost!_ Matt thought angrily, running toward his garden. 

Elsewhere, Mimi was waking up from her nap. "W-where am I…?" she murmured softly, unaware that she was completely soaked right now. It took about three minutes of blinking the sleep out of her eyes before she noticed it was raining. Her eyes grew wide as she saw that she was soaked wet and saw that it was awfully dark. 

"I don't know where I am…" she whimpered, clutching the edge of her damp coat. Woozily getting up, she took a few steps forward, unaware of where she was going. Everything looked the same for her so it was hard to tell which way was North and South. "I'm so lost now…" she said out loud as she paused from her walk. 

Mimi was about to give up and was ready to die right now in the garden that she had thought was so beautiful when she suddenly realized the rain wasn't hitting her anymore. "Eh?" 

"Mimi…" came a deep husky voice from behind her… (1)

"NO!!!" Mimi cried as she was about to strike the mysterious man before her with her hand. Somehow, the person managed to catch her hand and keep it still. He was holding it firmly with one hand, but somehow, he was holding it gently. Suddenly, the strange man pulled her toward him, the hand that has caught her hand wrapped gently around her shoulder. 

"It's only me Mimi. You know, Matt," the blonde haired billionaire said as he leaned down, nose to nose toward the shocked chestnut haired girl.

"Matt…? T-that's you?" Mimi murmured softly, tears forming in her eyes. "Matt!!!" she cried as she literally flung herself toward the man. Her head nested gently between his shoulder and neck. 

Matt was frozen in place. He had good reason too. First of all, he was out in the rain. Second, he had a crying woman in his arms. Third, she was Mimi. Fourth, she was MIMI. The same girl who he kept bumping into, and somehow, wasn't attracted to him, the second part still surprised him. 

Robotically, he raised his hand and gently rubbed her back, trying to stifle the soft crying and hiccups from the young woman. "I'm here, I'm here. Don't worry." It was strange comforting somebody, especially to a woman he had just met and known for less then two days nonetheless but he did. Unexpectedly, he scooped her up wedding style, with the umbrella still in his hand, and quickly walked back toward his mansion. How he did all that in less then five seconds flat was something you saw rarely in your life. 

Mimi remained quiet. She didn't know what to say. This man, who was known all over the world for being a playboy was acting so kind and gentle to her. This was a first. She hadn't been able to fully trust a man since she had been with…Jed…_This has got to be a hallucination…it has to be…_That was Mimi's last thoughts before she fainted. Both from exhaustion and disbelief. 

"Mimi!" Matt cried as he realized the body that he was carrying had gone limp. _No…this can't be happening!!! Here of all places!_ He thought as he ran toward his house, panic and adrenaline rushing through his veins. 

He saw his large mansion come toward his view, and a bright shining beacon that was the lights of his house shining through the darkness of the rainstorm.

"Mimi!" Kate, Tai, and Sora cried as they burst out of the front door. 

"What happened to her?!" Kate cried as she quickly ran over to Matt, Tai and Sora followed. 

"She fainted, that'll all. Don't worry," Matt murmured, walking toward Mimi's room after handing his butler the umbrella and his coat.

"Eh? Come back he-" Tai said as he tried to grab Matt's shirt sleeve but the fair-haired haired man easily maneuvered out of the way and quickened his pace toward Mimi's room before any of the other three tried anything. 

Sighing, Matt placed her on the bed, an apathetic look on his face as he gazed down on her with his light cerulean eyes. 

"W-where…am I?" Mimi whispered softly, looking up at Matt who was currently staring at her quite intently. 

"Kyaaaaah!!!!!" Mimi shrieked as she pulled her sheet cover over her soaked body. 

"Hm? Finally awake?" Matt said as he shook his head out of his reverie. 

"Yes! If you please, get out of my room!" Mimi hollered, clutching the blanket tighter to her body. 

He grinned before stealthily moving to her side, "Why?" He asked a little too innocently. His face was barely an inch away from her. His onyx eyes gazing down at her, an almost predatory look in his eyes.

_No…please don't…please don't touch me!_ She thought as she suddenly broke out into a fit of sobs. "Don't…*hic* don't come any closer…*hic* please…" she was hiccupping now, fear clear in the shivering movement of her body and her wide eyes. 

Matt froze, this has never happened to him before! Sure, women cried when he broke up with them but this…a woman crying because he got too close. Laying a hand gently on her chin, he gently raised her face so that he could see her face. 

"I-I....whatever. I'll turn around and you get changed." Rolling his eyes, "Don't even think I'm leaving you here in this condition. No go." He pointed a slender figure toward the bathroom, a stern but concerned look on his face. 

Mimi sniffed but quickly got out of the bed, going to the bathroom. Anything to get away from that perverted playboy. Slamming the door, she leaned against the gilded wallpaper, her body racked with hiccups and pent up sobs. "That…fool…" she murmured, closing her eyes before peeling off her wet and freezing cold clothes. Grabbing a towel, she rubbed her skin until they were a deep burgundy color. Walking toward the shelf where all the towels were, were some extra pair of dark red pajamas, just her size too. Placing them on, the feel of the cool silk caressing her slim, fever worn body relaxed her immediately. 

Timidly, she opened the door, expecting to see no one there. To her surprise, Matt was there. He was sitting on one of the couches in the bedroom; once again, his eyes were fixed on her. 

"You're still here!" Mimi cried as she stomped toward him. Furious that he was still here after her rather embarrassing emotional break down. 

"Yes I am. Didn't I tell you I was stay here?" Matt said, gazing at her seriously. It knocked Mimi's breath away, a warm feeling creeping up on her cheeks. To Matt's amusement, he finally saw a blush on her, inside his mind, he secretly smirked.

"…Wh-whatever just don't try anything!!" Mimi said, crossing her arms together and quickly walking over to her bed. 

"Tch, like you're worth my time," Matt said as he rested his feet on a nearby foot rest, resting his head on his arm. 

"Jerk!" she cried as she threw a pillow at him. Hitting square on the head. Matt chuckled before laying his head on the pillow, his eyes scanning the furious body on the soft silk sheets. 

He heard a rustle of sheets and saw Mimi timidly walk toward him, a large blanket in her arms. "Here," she murmured, handing it over to him. "Thank you…for saving me." Abruptly turning away, she sprinted toward her bed and dived bomb into her bed, covering her body with a blanket. 

Matt cautiously touched the blanket, before returning his gaze toward the suddenly shivering figure. _This girl…how strange…_Silently and carefully he walked over to her bed, seeing Mimi huddled up into a ball, an almost frightened look on her face. _What happened to make her so afraid of men…? Gently he wrapped his larger warm hand around her small balled up one. "I'm right here. Don't worry," he spoke softly, gently tracing her cheek with his other one. Immediately, he felt her petite body relax under his tender touch. _

Sighing as he felt her body finally relax and sleep, he placed his head down on the mattress, his hand gently clasping her smaller hand. _Just like…silk…_ he thought absently, the faint scent of lilies and violets creeping through her nose. Smiling, he raised her hand close to his nose, nuzzling it gently. Without knowing it, in the back of his mind, he heard himself. _Such a wonderful scent…Before he could even react to that though, he fell into a deep sleep, the scent of his garden wafting around him, and softness of silk near him. _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 1. You have no idea how I wanted to stop it right there!!!! =D

Silent Sage: So, how was this reeeeally long chapter to make up for this extremely long hiatus? Review people!!!!! ^_^

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoi Senshi – Thanks for the review! Mimi HAS to meet up with Jed! It's the only way….nah, I won't give any details. Just know he's reeeeally important in this story. ~_^

 Kaze Lily - Thanks for understanding with the hiatus thingy. *blush* Thanks for the praise, but I personally, I think my writing isn't as good as a LOT of authors and authoresses in the Digimon section and especially on FF.Net. Low self esteem you know. ^^;; Thanks for reviewing!!

Angel25302 – I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review! ^_^

Midnight solitaire – I know, I know Mimi can't be in love with him already. She's just…confused right now I suppose. ^^;;

j((Y1 – I'm bad at grammar…^^;; Anyway, I'm glad you like the story! :D

Bloody Love – Sorry for not updating lately. School, writers block, waaaay too many excuses. ^^;;; Thanks for reviewing! 

Banksie108 – Yup, just updated!!! Thanks for reviewing! ^_^

crazypixie789 – Thanks! I'm glad you like it! 

Crystalshower – Thanks for all the reviews on some of my chapters! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing and praise!

Grubby-chan – Eeek!! Noooo!!! Not more pitch forks!!! X_x;;; Tee hee, thanks for the reviews!!! 

Tamer Angel – Here's the chapter you wanted! I hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing! ^_^

Nekozumi-chan – Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! 

Rebel Princess – Sorry for the long wait! Here's an extra long chapter for the really long wait. ~_^

Summer Angel – Tee hee, I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing! 

LoNeY-hEart – Thanks! Sorry for the long update. ^^;;

meow-mewo – I'm glad you love it! Thanks for reviewing! ^_^

Divine-angel143 – I'm glad you liked the fourth chapter!  Sorry for the long wait. ^^;;

CeruleanNasuti – Uhh….*faints* You're scary….Tee hee, j/k. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!! 

Mindy  - Yup, he's nice. SOMETIMES, anyway. ^^;;

AznSweetZ – Thanks! That's the highest rating I ever got! Well….it's technically the only rating I ever got anyway. ^_^;

Kurata – Thanks, personally, I think this story is going nowhere, but whatever floats your boat! 

SeungLee – Thank! I'm glad you like it, and ditto. ^_^

Windmaster – Don't worry, I know how you feel. Logging in is such a hassle sometimes. ^^;;; Thanks for reviewing! ^_^


	6. Meetings of New and Old

**Love is Just That Way**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SS: Hey everyone! How goes the long wait for my next update? It's been nearly five months since my last updated.

-big grayish cloud-like blob hanging overhead- OO;

I think that's my guiltiness…Xx;;;; Anyway, -ahem- On with the story!! =3

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Meetings of New and Old

_Mimi… I love you very dearly…you know that, don't you? Then come back to me…my darling Mimi…_

Mimi awoke with a start, a cold sweat on her pale peach colored skin. _'Another dream…' _Bringing her head down to her knees, she closed her eyes tightly, trying to get the dream out of her mind._ 'I haven't had a dream like that in weeks. Heh, my bad luck again, right?'_

Taking a deep breath, she reopened her eyes; her honey brown eyes glimmered with sadness for a mere moment before it was replaced with a cold calmness. It was her little secret. The dreams that made her wake up with a cold sweat were something that she kept to herself and hoped to take with her to the grave. She refused to burden anyone with her problems. Sighing, she suddenly felt like taking an extremely hot shower.

Before she could get up from her bed, she realized there was something or rather, something warm and LIVING around her hand. The brunette froze before mechanically turning her head toward the thing that was keeping her hand trapped.

_'Matt…?'_ Her chocolate brown eyes widened before softening slightly at the scene before her. Matt was sitting on his knees; his golden yellow hair covering some of handsome face, his shirt was a slightly disheveled, showing off his delicious milky-white chest. The one that made her heart quiver was the serene, child-like innocence on his face. Using her free hand, she gently moved several strands of his short hair from his face, her velvet soft hands lightly grazing his skin.

A quiet moan escaped from the gorgeous blonde's lips before he nuzzled his head closer to her hand. Cautiously, she moved her thumb gently against his cheek and was rewarded with a deep, cat-like purr escaping from the sleeping man. Mimi giggled quietly, slowly removing her hand from his face and hastily replaced it with her fluffy silk pillow.

Slowly, she crept off the bed, making sure not to move it too much. When her feet finally landed on the soft carpeted floor, she mentally sighed in relief. 'Good, I didn't wake him up.'

An image of a grumpy, fire-breathing Matt suddenly popped into her mind, making her silently chuckle. With a gentle pat of her hand on his soft head one more time, she crept into the bathroom, silently thanking whoever made the huge mansion that the bathroom was soundproof.

Turning on the shower, she removed her clothes and stepped into the warm, inviting waters of the shower. Another image of Matt, a more innocent and puppy-like image shadowing all her other thoughts as she washed the dirt and filth off of herself from yesterdays excursion.

Elsewhere, in Mimi's room, Matt was groggily waking up from his extremely deep and oddly peaceful sleep. Immediately, the scent of lilies and violets invaded all of his senses. Woozily, he lifted his head from the pillow, looking at his surrounds sleepily. For a second, he noticed it wasn't his room. He shrugged carelessly and dropped his head back down on the pillow and immediately fell back to sleep for a few minutes before his head snapped up in shock. He quickly looked around the bedroom, finally realizing it was Mimi's. _'I didn't…did I?'_

He sniffed the air for a moment, and he breathed in a sigh of relief. The air didn't smell of musk and sex. No, it only smelled of fresh flowers and spring. He froze. _'I CANNOT be thinking of her in that way...'_

His thoughts were interrupted when the bathroom door suddenly opened and out came a wet and barely clad Mimi. His male eyes instinctively scrutinized her before he gulped. Her silky russet brown hair lay flowingly around the side of her face and shoulder, the rest of it cascading down her shoulders, back, and her chest. The towel that was supposed to cover her didn't do its job very efficiently. The towel was hardly long enough to cover her thighs, her long gorgeously sculptured legs very visible to his hungry, wolf-like eyes. A slim hand was pressed against her chest were the towel came together, making sure it stayed tightly wrapped around her slim body.

Ignoring the fact that she, an attractive woman, was barely wearing anything but a piece of cloth that was barely covering the essentials, she walked over to him, before leaning down, slightly showing off her cleavage toward the dazed man.

"Are you okay? It must've been very uncomfortable sleeping like the way you did?" she giggled, slightly oblivious to the hungry look he was giving her.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Matt turned away, a small hint of barely noticeable red near the corner of his cheeks. He couldn't bear to see her like this. If he did anything to the fashion designer, three certain people would have his hide and then some.

Getting up from the side of the bed, he winced slightly. His legs had apparently fallen asleep while he had been resting. Limping, he slowly made his way toward the door until he felt a damp arm wind around his arm. His blue eyes widened when he felt her plump chest press against his arm. He could definitely feel his nether regions reacting to this. Looking down, he noticed Mimi was smiling up at him.

"Need some help?" Mimi was an oddly good mood so she didn't notice the surprised and lustful look he was giving her. Holding his arm tighter she took a step forward before being stopped by him.

The blonde was looking down at the carpet, trembling slightly. Detaching his arm away from the brunette beauty, he quickly opened her closet and snatched a large, dark red t-shirt away from the hanger before slamming it shut again. Before Mimi knew it, Matt had thrown the shirt into her arms. An almost angry-like glare was being shown toward her before he slowly panted out, "Leave. Me. ALONE."

Turning away, he quickly walked out of her room, a feeling of confusion and pain residing in his chest as he walked toward his own room. The image of her hurt face was still looking up at him as he closed his eyes and walked into his lavishly decorated room.

Back in Mimi's room, she was leaning against the door, unconsciously trembling; she buried her head against the shirt. "Why…why did he look so mad at me?" she whispered before falling down on the floor, sobs racking through her body. Her day had suddenly gone from good to bad without her knowing what she had done.

------

Kate was walking through the halls when she saw the angry billionaire quickly walking past her. "What's up with him?" she stated absentmindedly. Shrugging, she turned toward her friends' corridor and knocked on the door lightly. When she received no respond, she pressed her ear against the door and heard what sounded like muffled crying. Immediately, Kate started to pound on the door. "Mimi! Open up!"

No response.

Twitching, Kate took a step back and with one powerful and well aimed kick, she nearly knocked out Trey, who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He was Matt's head butler and bodyguard.

Unlike the usual stereotype, old guy, Alfred from Batman butler guy that you always see on T.V. and junk. Trey was definitely not that type of person. He was a tall young looking man who looked like he was in his early twenties, just barely older then her. His raven black hair was shoulder length and tied with a thin black hair tie. Trey's eyes were an alluring dark platinum silver, with a pair of thin, silver-rimmed glasses adorning his pale face.

He wasn't wearing the normal stiff black suit either. He was wearing a casual clean white dress shirt and a pair of black slacks. If you used your imagination, you might've been able to imagine Trey as a butler. The only reason Kate realized Trey was a butler was when she remember he had helped her with her luggage when she first came to the gigantic mansion.

Kate's leg was merely half an inch away from the handsome man's face, and he just looked at it for a moment before blinking. He raised a slender sardonic eyebrow at her as she lowered her leg and took a step back. Blushing she mumbled a quick apology. "Sorry, I was just trying to get my friend's room open. She won't open it for me so I got worried…"

Trey glanced at Mimi's bedroom for a moment before taking out a silver key from his pant pocket. Placing it in her awaiting hand, he started to silently walk away. He paused for a moment before turning back to look at the blushing New Yorker. "Master Yamato has requested that you and Ms. Mimi come to the dining hall for breakfast with him in the next ten minutes. Also, Ms. Sora and Mr. Tai have arrived too and will accompanying you for breakfast." A small smirk grazed his mannequin like face, "You had very good form and self-control in your kick. We have a gym here a few corridors down if you want to practice your form more." Bowing slightly, he walked silently away.

Kate nodded as the butler walked away before she looked back down at the key in her hand and hurriedly unlocked the door. "Mimi!" Kate hollered as she swung open the door and ran into the room.

Mimi was on her bed, her long brown hair spread in rippling waves of auburn brown. Her slender fist was clenched into a ball on the pillow, and the towel still wrapped tightly around her body. The T-shirt that Matt had thrown/given her lay forgotten on the ground.

"Mimi…" Kate whispered softly as she sat down on the bed, gently stroking her boss's head like a mother would do for a child. "It'll be alright Mimi…it'll be alright."

The distressing sobs lessened, but continued. Kate bowed her head slightly, feeling Mimi's sadness cut through her like a knife. Mimi wasn't just a boss, she was like a sister to her. Sure, a slightly deranged sister at times, but a sister nonetheless. Eventually the sobs ceased and there was silence. A comforting silence though. Kate continued stroking Mimi's damp tresses while Mimi lay still in deep confusion and contemplation. The only thing for sure was….

This was too much like how she felt when she found out Jed was cheating on her.

-----

Sora and Tai, clueless of what was going on, were happily chatting about their upcoming wedding. The redhead was wearing a gorgeous designer green sundress with pale yellow cornflowers decorating the bottom of it. It clung to her body in the right places, making her irresistible in almost any male eyes. Tai was wearing a blue sports jersey and pair of dark brown cargo shorts. As usual, his infamous pair of goggles was situated on top of his brown mop of hair.

Matt, he was sitting at the farthest end of the table, sipping his coffee. No one noticed that his usual sky blue eyes, which were usually full of mischief and crafty planning for some elaborate takeover of another rival corporation, were a dusty misty dark blue. He had changed out of his outfit from earlier. He was now wearing a loose black t-shirt and a pair of tight black jeans showing off his muscular physique. He was currently wearing a pair of house slippers.

Trey suddenly appeared from the hallway and bowed, announcing Mimi and Kate's entrance. "Ms. Mimi and Ms. Katherine have arrived." He took a step back and opened the door for the two young women.

Mimi appeared from behind the door, a drowsy look of sleepiness and the faintest trace of sadness on her face. Her long auburn haired tied into a loose hanging ponytail, her twin bangs swaying gracefully as she walked. She wore an orange coral colored tank top and a pair of dark red Capri's. And pair of open toe, dark orange sandals adorning her petite feet.

Kate was beside Mimi, a slight look of worry on her face. Her dark blue azure hair was, as always, in a tight braid, her long bangs partly covering her sly pale green eyes. She wore a large, baggy dark grey t-shirt and a pair of extra baggy black cargo pants, and a pair of black sneakers finished the outfit off.

When Kate passed by Trey, she noticed he was looking at her. To her surprise, she saw him wink at her, a charming smile gracing his handsome face for a second. She blinked in shock before returning the smile and walking away, feeling happier and more energetic then usual. She didn't know why though.

Mimi placed on a false smile as she entered the dining room. No…she wouldn't let Matt have the pleasure of seeing her sad because of him. She would keep up a strong front and quickly help out Sora and Tai with there wedding. The sooner she got away from Matt and her old, resurfacing memories, the better.

"Sora, Tai! Good morning!" Mimi chirped happily as she sat down next to the soon-to-be blushing bride.

Tai grinned happily as he embraced her from behind. "Glad to see you're safe Mimi. Try not to worry us like that." He gave her an affectionate squeeze before going back to his seat and finishing up his meal before Kate ate up his.

Mimi smiled kindly at him before she was hugged by a teary eyed Sora.

"Mimi!" Sora cried as she hugged her friend tighter. "I was so worried about you! What happened with you when you were in the garden?"

Matt silently watched all of this, a feeling of anger in his chest when he saw Tai hug her. Shrugging, he took another sip from his coffee.

"I just got a little lost, that's all. I'm sorry I made you worry Sora," Mimi replied as she tried to calm down her frantic and teary friend. It didn't have much affect though.

"How about after we finish breakfast, we'll sketch out what kind of dress you want, 'kay?" Mimi said, trying to change the topic.

"Really?" Sora's head snatched up as she quickly imagined what her dress would look like. Her eyes immediately softened, "Mimi, I'll ask one more time. Are you really alright?"

"Yup, I'm sure." Mimi weakly nodded at the quick mood swings her friend just did.

"Great! So let's hurry up and eat and get the sketch done," Sora said happily as she took a bite of her scrambled eggs.

Mimi mentally sighed in relief, glad that Sora didn't interrogate her about what else had happened. A memory of what happened last night made a faint blush appear on her nose which she tried to cover up by nibbling on a piece of bacon.

To Mimi, the piece of bacon she had been nibbling on was barely done before she was rushed into the living room by Sora. While being dragged, the happy redhead began talking frantically about her dream dress. Mimi was thankful for the distraction. It was too painful being with the indifferent blond.

Kate, being Kate, followed the two women while chomping on a pear. While eating her produce, the azure-eyed girl took mental notes on what Sora wanted on her dress.

Tai, being the easygoing guy he was, lazily followed his fiancée, simply happy as long as she was happy…and he got to watch a little soccer on Matt's huge, the size of a small house, plasma, flat screen T.V.

Matt watched as the group of people walked out of his dining room. Hearing their voices slowly disappear, he let out a sigh of annoyance. "They're so loud," he muttered to himself as he took another sip of the lukewarm coffee. "This coffee is cold..." he murmured to himself, looking at the cooled coffee observantly.

The young billionaire hardly finished his second before a steaming hot cup of black coffee was next to his hand, a line of maids and butlers patiently awaiting his reaction.

Taking a sip, he nodded, assuring his loyal servants that it was to his liking. "Very good," he stated, taking another caffeinated sip.

Trey stood near the shadows, his eyes shielded by his long raven bangs. Usually he preferred to stay away from Matt's personal business, especially when it came to the woman he…entertained, but the two ladies that had flown from New York had surprisingly grabbed his interest.

"Matt," he murmured, announcing himself before he spoke with the master of the house. He had been friends with Matt since they were young. This job was only something that he wanted to do to repay the blonde for helping him with board and food since he was currently going to Tokyo University. He preferred not to stay in the dorms with the other over eccentric students, especially at night, so he stayed with Matt as a butler/bodyguard.

With a quick nod of confirmation from Matt, and a wave of the hand for the other servants to leave, Trey silently walked over to his long-time friend. "Matt, may I ask where you were last evening. You were not in your room nor were you in the study. I checked with your secretary and you weren't out doing…ahem…business."

The blonde shrugged lightly, "I was just making sure are guests were comfortable in their settings. They _are_ new to this country." He paused for a moment before adding, "Kate is anyway."

"…"

"I wasn't doing anything!"

"…."

"Don't give me that look Trey. I really mean it; I was just helping her get adjusted. I really didn't do anything to her. I swear." Matt was starting to get a little nervous under the other's unconvinced gaze.

Trey shrugged before picking up the empty breakfast plates. "I'm not your keeper or anything so what you do shouldn't and doesn't concern me that much." A smirk graced the man's lips, "Even if it does mean you're scheming to get what you want."

Matt scoffed at the last statement, turning away to look out of a huge, nearby window. "I'm not going to do anything. I hardly know any of them."

"Even Mimi?"

It took all of Matt's willpower not to choke on his coffee at mid-sip. "I-I don't know what you're talking about," he stammered, trying to calm his racing heart.

"…."

"I mean it!" Matt retorted, getting up from his seat. "I'll be going to work now. Tell the others I'll be at my office. Good-bye!" Slamming the paper down on table, he swiftly exited the room, ending the conversation with his amused butler.

----------

What seemed like hours when it was actually half an hour, Mimi wearily walked out of the living room with an equally happy Sora and Tai. Kate was still half-asleep on the couch. Making observations and watching the debate between Mimi and Sora to see which kind of veil she should wear had worn her out.

"I think…I would like to go outside around Tokyo," Mimi murmured as she grabbed her purse and coat. She saw Trey nearby, cleaning up the table, and happily walked over to him. "Trey, tell Kate that I'll be touring Tokyo. If she or anyone else needs me, just call me on my cell." -1-

Trey smiled, "Yes, ma'am. Have a safe time exploring Tokyo. Please wait a moment." He pressed a button on a tiny remote he had near his waist, before looking back up at Mimi. "I've just called the chauffer; he'll drive you anywhere you wish." Glancing down at his watch, "He should be by the door just about…now." At the same second, the shiny black limo appeared near the vast front door.

Mimi's grin grew wider as she began walking toward the door. "Thanks Trey! I'll see you later!"

The young butler nodded politely before returning back to cleaning up the breakfast dishes.

Mimi happily allowed Edward to open the door for her when she arrived outside. The ride around Tokyo was interesting, but she was more fascinated by Tokyo Park though. She was in luck; it was late spring here in Japan so the cherry blossoms were beginning to fall, making it look like a pink snowstorm. Wanting to take a closer look at the beautiful pink cherry blossoms, she asked Edward to let her out.

"Ms. Mimi, are you sure you are going to alright here by yourself? I'm now allowed to park here so I'll have to drive around a little," Edward said from the limo, his head poking out of the open window.

"Don't worry! You just enjoy yourself and I'll be out here enjoying myself too! If I need you, I'll call you. I have the limo's phone number, so if I do get lost, I can call you," Mimi said as she began walking away from the worrying chauffer.

He nodded and rolled up the window, driving away. She seemed to be a capable woman so _hopefully_, nothing would happen to her.

"These cherry blossom trees are absolutely gorgeous!" Mimi exclaimed to herself as she strolled around the expansive park. A sweet smelling wind wafted around her, giving her a breath of sweet smelling cherry blossoms.

Seeing an empty bench nearby, she gratefully sat down. _'Note to self, NEVER wander around a park in sandals. It hurts…'_

She sighed, enjoying the wind playing with her long brown hair. Subconsciously, she lifted up a slender hand and unbound her hair, letting the silk auburn hair fall down in a shimmering heap of browns.

Laying her head back, she closed her eyes, allowing the sweet and soothing scent of cherry blossoms wafting around her. She felt protected for some odd reason when she was around these trees.

Suddenly, she felt an odd chill run through her. Mimi tried to ignore it, but the feeling of being watched wouldn't go away. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked around her surroundings, seeing no one but herself there. That was extremely odd since viewing the cherry blossoms were an extremely popular event.

"W-where is everyone…" she muttered, looking around frantically.

"Nervous are we…?" A voice suddenly said from behind her.

It was oddly familiar. _Too _familiar.

'Please…please don't let it be…' Mimi thought as she heard faint footsteps coming her way. She clenched her fists together, looking down at her lap. Suddenly, she felt someone's hot breath against the shell of her ear.

"Long time no see Mimi," a deep, masculine voice echoed through her ear.

"What do you want Jed?!" Mimi said bitterly, keeping her gaze on her lap.

"I just wanted to see what you were doing. You must be doing well since your clothes are everywhere."

Mimi didn't respond. She couldn't or didn't want to respond.

"It's been a long time…" his voice whispered close to her ear once more, making her shiver. An arm was wrapped around her shoulder, making a shock of electricity run through her spine. On reflex she immediately moved away and looked up at the man she once loved.

Jed was a tall and handsome person. He had short light brown hair and dark calculating green eyes. He was lightly tanned and had a muscular physic. He wasn't all bulgy, but muscular enough so that he didn't look feminine. He wore casual clothing: white shirt underneath a black vase and a pair of black slacks. A false smile was on his cherry pink lips as he watched her like a fox with its prey. Those physical attributes were the thing that enticed her to him. Those were the only things though.

"I thought I left you a long time ago…" Mimi whispered, staying as far away from the man as she could.

"You did, but I plan on getting you back." He said it as if it was a fact.

"Stay away Jed. I broke all ties with you when I saw you with her."

"Once again, you're right. It was a simple mistake though." Slowly, he crept close to her and placed a hand on her cheek, his other hand tightly around her arm. "I want you back with me."

"No…let go," Mimi whimpered, trying to tug her arm away from his to no avail. He was much stronger then her."

"Why should I?" He said, a devious smile on his lips as his face inched slowly toward her.

Mimi could feel tears forming in her eyes as she tried to get away from his tight grip. _'No…no…someone…please help…'_

"She told you she didn't want you," another voice interrupted Jed and Mimi from what they were doing.

Looking up, she saw Matt a few feet away from them. A calm aura surrounded him as he faced Jed, but his eyes told a different story. His eyes were as cold as the artic and even more deadly.

"MATT!" Mimi cried as she freed herself from Jed's surprised grip and ran toward Matt, jumping into his open arms.

The blonde looked down as the young woman buried her face into his chest. He could feel several wet marks on his shirt, but simply ignored it, tightening his grip on her waist as he did so.

"I suggest you leave now or I might do something you may regret." Matt's voice was deep and monotone, but Jed and Mimi couldn't help but notice there was a tone of death in it. Both knew from the news that Matt was not a type to just plain talk. A rival company had that that Matt had been just talking when he said he would close them down…a month later; they had to sell to him.

Jed smirked, hiding his insecurity. "Whatever, I'll get another chance to talk to my beloved Mimi." Turning away, he casually waved as he walked the opposite direction as the two, "Good-bye."

Matt mentally sighed in relief when the other man left before looking down at the precious bundle in his arms. He felt angry when he saw Jed with Mimi. An unbelievable shot of some strange emotion went through him when she saw her body quiver in fear and her almond brown eyes water. _'It's not_…_jeal…no, it couldn't be.'_ Forcing those thoughts away, brought his gaze back to Mimi.

"Are you alright Mimi?"

"Yes…and no," she whispered, looking back up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy as hot tears quickly fell from her eyes.

Lifting a slim finger, he wiped the rain of tears off of her tear-stained face. His face remained apathetic, but his actions told her different. When all her tears were gone, he kept his arms tightly around her. Looking up, he noticed it was getting cooler. Without a second thought, he picked her up wedding style.

"Matt…" she murmured as she kept a hand clenched onto his black shirt. She was utterly confused and disoriented as the flaxen haired man carried her to the limo. Edward simply opened the door and gave her a concerned smile.

When they were situated inside the limo, Mimi sitting closely beside Matt, his left hand placed lightly on her shoulder, he finally spoke.

"Who was that?"

"No one."

"It didn't seem like it."

"It's none of your business."   
  
"It's my business now since I involved myself in it."

"I didn't ask you to be in it!" Mimi angrily said, moving away from his grasp.

"Well it's too late to ask for your permission to be involved," he calmly stated, watching her emotions of sadness, anger, embarrassment, and loneliness flicker throughout her face.

Silence ensued for a moment before Mimi finally spoke.

"How did you find me?"

"Edward saw a suspicious car follow his. When he saw it stop near his and a man follow you, he got worried and called Trey, who called me," Matt explained as he kept his gaze forward.

"I see…"

"I'm still curious about that man," Matt said, turning his head toward her.

She looked up at him, her warm honey-brown eyes staring into his icy ocean blue ones. "Please…don't ask this of me now." It was barely audible, but Matt heard it as if she was speaking it through a bullhorn. The desperation in her voice to end the subject made him finally stop questioning her. Nodding in acceptance, he leaned back against the seat, watching her from the corner of his eyes.

_'Who is he…and what did he do to you Mimi?'_ Matt thought as he watched the woman who he thought was so strong when he first met her, tremble in the corner of his limo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SS: I feel so bad now…YY Mimi is so sad and scared…-sniffles- I'm gonna have to think of someway to get her happy next chapter. :3 Anyway, what did you guys think? Bad, good, or so-so? I wanna know!!! Criticism is loved too.

-1- Matt lives in Tokyo rather then Odiba, deal with it. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shy-Lil-Dreamer – I love Mimato's too! They just seem like a really cute couple. I'm glad you like it too!

StarLover – Thanks for the compliment!

Aoi Senshi - -gets teary-eyed- You think I'm a fantastic author? Waaaah!!!! I feel so special now! –glomps&huggles- You're a good person and reviewer! :3

Mae – Fu, sorry for the cliffhanger. n.n; I had to keep the suspense though. You know you like that good ole suspense. XD

Love Witch – Sorry about the long wait! I had another writer's block… They come frequently for some odd reason. Xx;; Anyway, Kate is a representation of a friend of mine. Now I just gotta think what kind of wedding Tai and Sora will have. Maybe the wedding should be on a soccer field or something. .

Elesterie - -huggles- New reviewers are awesome! Nice to meet'cha! Dinner…OO;; I guess I better update my next chapter faster or you'll probably send me to the rabid moles…-backs away from the nearby mole hills- xo;;

Ri-chan - -grins- I updated, even though it took a super long time. Gotta stop with the uber long periods of no updates. ;

E-chan Hidaka - -glomps- Glad you like my fic! Kate seems to be a popular character so I thought I should add her a little love interest. –nudgenudge- =3

Anonymous – He seems to have found Jed during this chapter. –grins- Great timing to your review, don't you think?

Bloody Love – Thanks! I hope this chapter met your standards. Too bad I had to get all angsty with it. XP

Savoan Locc - Myah, Panthers fan over here. =P

Stranger55 – Fufufu, sorry for the long update. I just have soooo many excuses for my late updates. So sad. --;

Babegalanime – Sorry for the long update. ;;; I hope you like this chapter.

Arienna Motsukawa – -gets jabbed several times- XO;;;; Owee…this is the cruel fate of the authoress…. Lol, thanks for giving me some motivation to continue.

Peekaboo – I'm a major fan of drama and romance. Most of my fics are like that. ;

TR: I tried…I really did try to hurry, but my slow, huge, fingers wouldn't type anything good! TT I think this chapter is better though.

Yhi – It's good? Really? -glances at her fic- Myeh, your opinion is different from my opinion. XP

Ria – I'm glad you love it! And I continued, so don't worry about me forgetting about my story.

Shamrock650 – I updated, but I didn't update soon. Sorry. ;; I'll try harder next time.

Bunny Bunz – Sorry you had to wait so long. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Hmm…if it doesn't, I'll try to do even BETTER in the next chapter!

Shadow Elf Sofi – Wow…fast reader. Xx;; I don't like Jed either, but I thought it would be cruel to Mimi to give her to some fat, old, stinky dude.


End file.
